


【锤基】第一印象

by Arashi7



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 和亲, 蓝皮基, 误会
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashi7/pseuds/Arashi7
Summary: 一句话简介：Loki迫切需要一个婚姻对象，思虑再三他决定选择阿萨的雷神，但Thor并不想他想象中那样好控制。TAG：原著AU，蓝皮基有，和亲，误会，轻松微正剧没有分章！长篇HE！
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel), 锤基
Kudos: 15





	【锤基】第一印象

第一印象/The first impression

一句话简介：Loki迫切需要一个婚姻对象，思虑再三他决定选择阿萨的雷神，但Thor并不想他想象中那样好控制。

TAG：原著AU，蓝皮基有，和亲，误会，轻松微正剧

分级：NC17

01

Thor走出电梯，忙碌了一天有点累。

自从被众神之父流放到地球，他便努力在工作时间当一个好医生，下班后虽然疲乏，但基于对中庭的爱护，他还会到街上巡逻一阵子再回家。今天依旧有抢劫事件发生，这带的治安实在太差了……

好在Odin给他安了个身份，他已经逐步融入这个社会并找到了住所——拿出钥匙，Thor刚准备推开家门，挪动步伐却发现脚边躺着什么东西……

“喵。”突然出现的黑猫侧卧着，令他身体一僵。

Thor没有养猫，附近的邻居也没有养猫，这只猫是从哪来的？

“喵。”猫又叫了一声，张大了眼睛，摆了摆尾巴。

可能只是凑巧到这想讨口吃的流浪猫，Thor蹲下身来，思考着屋里还有什么吃的可以喂它，不经意瞥见猫咪腿上的伤痕，这下他明白了，它是走不动路了。

“小家伙，你倒是很聪明，懂得停在一个医生家门口求救。”Thor摇摇头伸出手，想看看黑猫愿不愿意让自己抱。

十分难得，它身上没什么灰尘，看起来没翻过垃圾桶。

猫脸上出现了一闪即逝的防备，但最终还是缓缓地站起身往Thor脚边靠了靠，Thor便把它一把抱了起来——它没有一点流浪猫的味道，干净清新得像家猫，真不知道是谁丢弃了它，爱心泛滥的兽医先生觉得它挺可爱的。

Thor住在一个小公寓里，离市区有一段路。因为职业关系，家里也有一些医药器械。小心地避开猫的伤腿，Thor把猫放在桌上，转身去拿纱布和药。

“噢，天啊别动。”刚把东西拿回来Thor就看见猫盯着地板一副想要跳下来的样子，赶忙小跑上去把它按住，猫不满地叫了起来，发出呼噜声响，绿眼睛里带着敌意，Thor耸耸肩，“你不想摔死就别动，听到了吗？……天啊我怎么会把你当成神域的动物，你根本听不懂我在说什么吧。”

男人扶额，猫却意外地安静了下来，伸出伤腿，动了动鼻子，看起来高高在上，像个君主。Thor无奈地戴上头套手套以免等会被猫抓伤，按住猫拿出药粉往它的伤腿上敷。

“喵！”大概是刺痛了伤口，猫不满极了，重重地咬了医生一口。

“嘿，你这只坏猫。”雷神忍着疼痛，自己这段时间的脾气真是越来越好了，要是以前在阿斯加德，他早就挥舞着锤子把猫教训一番了——呃，不对，他不会跟一只小动物过不去的。Thor一边想，一边继续压着猫的身体，迅速给它处理好伤口，然后拿出纱布包扎。

整个过程中猫都气鼓鼓的，别问Thor怎么看出来的，就它那绿眼里放射的光芒，Thor怀疑能毁灭一个地球。所以在将伤口五花大绑了后，Thor讨好地打了个蝴蝶结，结果他刚取下手套，猫就狠狠地扒上他的胸口毁掉了这件衬衫。

“小恶魔。”Thor骂道，“你要是我的猫，我就把你的指甲全剪了。”他想起家里还有一个宠物用的外出包，毕竟不打算长期养着它，明天就要放它离开，所以今晚还是把猫放在外出包瑞安全点。

Thor精打细算，拎着猫的后颈把它抓起来放进了外出袋里。

“喵喵！”猫惊恐地抓着塑料边缘，仿佛不愿意进入这个狭小空间。

Thor半俯下身跟它对视，“你不乖，我不能放你出来。”他盯着猫，猫也盯着他，黑色的尾巴在它的屁股后面动了动。

他们僵持了大概一分钟，在几乎已经将袋子的拉链拉上了的情况下，Thor颓丧地叫了一声，然后把拉链重新拉开，黑猫轻而易举地撞倒了袋子，跑了出来，耀武扬威地蹲在餐桌旁看了Thor一眼，然后叫了一声。

“你这是炫耀？”Thor挑挑眉，还从来没有人敢挑衅他呢。

“喵！”猫伸了个懒腰，发出咕噜声，尖耳朵微动，一动不动地看着厨房的方向。

这猫不怕生，还通人性，估计是有过前主人的，Thor心想，它还知道哪里有吃的，看来也不笨……所以现在应该给它吃点什么好？雷神赶忙跑进厨房里，他知道中庭的流浪猫流浪狗日子大多不好过，但他没有猫粮，那应该给猫吃点什么？热牛奶？还是小鱼干？

“喵！”猫又催促着叫了一声，甚至走到厨房边蹲好了，尾巴贴在地面甩啊甩的，一脸不耐烦地看着Thor，它属于精瘦型，身体弧线很漂亮，当Thor从冰箱里拿出东西时，它就做好了进食的准备，压低身体，闪着精光的绿眼跟着Thor的手移动。结果男人把餐盘放到了桌上，猫正要抗议，高个子就走到它身边，托着它的身体，无视挣扎把它抱了起来。

“吃吧小家伙，吃饱了明天才有力气。”Thor没想过收养它，毕竟他不是地球人，离开的时候不方便带宠物一起走，“噢，你是个男孩。”他抱着猫的时候才看到它的下体，没想到长得这么漂亮的黑猫居然是公的，Thor大笑出声，把猫放好后替它顺了顺毛。

猫浑身的毛都炸了起来，仿佛听懂了雷神刚才说了什么，它十分不满地站起身，无视碟子里的小鱼干，直跳到Thor身上在他的脖子上落下划痕。

“你这只疯猫！”Thor不知道它吃错了什么药突然挠自己，然而他见过更可怕的疯牛，所以骂了两句后倒也没像其他主人一样愤怒地把猫丢出去，似乎是意识到自己做错了事，猫开始埋头苦吃，对Thor不理不睬，见它安静了，Thor叹了口气，想起自己还一身脏，就赶忙上楼洗澡去了。

猫吃完小鱼干满足地打了个哈欠，它站在桌上环顾Thor的家，不算特别干净，但也能够容忍，有种邻家男孩的味道。猫百无聊赖，开始在桌上磨着爪子，伤口还有点疼，但是好多了，不过大理石太硬了不是很合心意。它干脆从桌上跳了下来，顺着Thor刚才离开的方向灵巧地爬上楼梯。可站在二楼的走廊上对着好几个房间时它犯难了。

Thor会在哪里？猫伏低身子走着，发觉走廊尽头的房间亮着灯，它快速跑过去，听见水声，意识到男人正在洗澡，门没关严，猫轻而易举地进了浴室里。

“喵。”猫叫了一声，浴室里盈着雾蒙蒙的水汽，它有点看不清楚。

“什么？你还找过来了？”Thor拉开浴帘，震惊地看着门边的黑猫，“你想洗澡？我记得猫怕水吧？”他的音量在狭小的浴室里几乎算是震耳欲聋，大笑起来让猫的胸腔仿佛都在颤抖。

猫无可避免地看到了男人的裸体，它动了动耳朵，绿眼睛从上打量到下，再从下打量到上，Thor好像心情不错，还在哼歌，但这在猫眼中愚蠢到家了，它翻了个白眼，又从湿漉漉的浴室离开了。

浴室被雷神洗得太热了，猫不满地抖了抖身体，像想把热气全部抖掉似的，它想喝水，却不知道哪里有水喝。在门外待了一会儿听见水声渐渐小了，Thor洗完澡出来看到它坐在门边，便将它一把抱了起来。

“今晚你暂时在外出袋里住一晚上吧，里面温度合适，我这里没有猫窝。”男人拿湿湿的手摸了摸它的头，猫不满地咕噜一声，绿眼瞪着他，头顶沾了水珠，它不满地甩了甩毛，冲着Thor的手指就是一口，然而它忘了Thor的雷神身份，虽然留下了伤口，却不可能造成什么实质性伤害，甚至不能让Thor为此去打狂犬疫苗。

被咬了Thor也觉得没什么，猫在他看来就是很难接近的生物，加上这还是只黑猫，他无奈地摸了摸猫的脑袋，走到一楼客厅。虽然它很不喜欢外出袋，但Thor还是不得不拉上拉链，对它说：“乖乖待在里面，明天早上给你好吃的。”

猫的喉腔又发出了咕噜声，趴在外出袋里无精打采，好像想通过装可怜博取Thor的同情心似的。

拍了拍袋子，Thor站起身感到有些疲倦，明天还要早起，他还是早点休息吧……最后看了一眼确定猫待在里面一晚不会出事，Thor便上楼回房了。

<<<

那一晚Thor睡得不太好，也许是家里有了“第二个人”，他整夜都想着那只伤了腿的猫——受伤总是容易让他想起年少在九界征战时的经历，那时候妙尔尼尔还为他所有，阿斯加德给予了他无上的荣耀，Odin认为他是完美的储君——也许吧。

他会挥舞着妙尔尼尔，召唤雷电，英勇无畏地击退敌人，而不是像现在这样徒有其名，除了神格尚存，他的能力远不如以往，Odin的处罚让他憋屈极了，不仅剥夺了自成年来就一直陪伴着他的妙尔尼尔，还把他流放到了中庭，让他失去了神力。

他一落千丈，这都是为了向约顿海姆表明阿斯加德和平的立场。

所以在梦里他再次来到约顿海姆，手刃霜巨人，毁去华美的冰宫，冰原变成血原，在日月无光之时，Odin愤怒赶到，将正意气风发的他带回阿斯加德……

这不算什么好梦。

Thor头疼地从床上醒来，背上满是冷汗，他揉了揉太阳穴套上短裤，一看时间有点晚了赶忙起身下楼——不知道猫怎么样了。

当他扯着衬衫袖子莽撞地跑下最后一级楼梯，等待他的是一屋狼藉。

桌上的摆饰被扫到了地上碎成一摊，窗台上的植物盆翻了，Thor昨天才浇过花，水和土和在一起，成了一堆烂泥。皮沙发的柱腿被挠得乱七八糟，混着面巾纸屑，仔细看的话，地砖上仿佛都有抓痕，最可怕的是——Thor咽咽口水，他前段时间随手放在茶几上的照片——那是对他很友善的女同事与他的一张合照——已经被挠得看不清上面的人相了。

Thor心中有熊熊怒火在烧，他愤恨地环视四周，看到一排延伸到窗边的泥脚印，窗户开着，Thor心下一沉——外出袋毫无疑问是开着的，妈的，这只忘恩负义、像蛇一样的猫，把他家弄得乱七八糟就跑了！

雷神气得要命，他本来就不擅长整理，客厅被弄得乱七八糟这要让他怎么办？诸神在上，他现在要去上班，把这个烂摊子留在这一天谁知道回来会变成什么味道，Thor头都要炸开了，他狠狠地把外出袋甩到一边——刚起床的时候他还想给猫准备点好吃的，结果猫把他家弄成了这样！

Thor一边怒骂一边穿上衣服，拿起三明治雷厉风行地离开家——上班要紧，等今晚回来再收拾这堆垃圾，雷神焦躁地锁上家门，蓝眼睛里满是阴郁。

低气压伴随了他一路，用力推开医院大门，Thor阴沉的样子把前台的护士吓了一跳，忙问他发生了什么，Thor这才缓和下来，难看地露出个吓人的微笑。

“噢对了医生，有位客人今天一早就来了，说是有事想咨询，现在在你的办公室里。”

“哪个牧场发了瘟疫吗？”护士摇摇头，Thor烦躁地捋了捋头发，想不出谁会来医院找他，急忙搭电梯上楼，收拾了一下自己的情绪，不想让顾客久等。

“抱歉……”Thor在门口呼了口气，走进办公室，看见西装革履的黑发男人正站在水生植物边研究叶片的脉络，听见他的声音对方回头，绿眼睛对上蓝眼睛，Thor呼吸一滞，立马想到了那只作恶多端的黑猫，脾气一下子就上来了。

“你好。”黑发男人有礼地勾起微笑，见Thor坐到了办公椅里，他也找了张椅子坐下，“我有一件事想拜托你……”

“你说。”Thor公式化地回应一句，开始打量眼前人的模样——他长得真好看，皮肤苍白，棱角分明，头发梳得一丝不苟，西装一看就是高级定制款，脖子上围着一条墨绿色的薄款长围巾，明显事业有成，真不知道他为什么会一大早跑到这来。

黑发男人撑着下巴抿唇想了一会儿，“你有女朋友吗？”

“没有。”下意识说出答案后Thor才觉得哪里怪怪的，他皱起眉头，“等等，你为什么要问这个？”

“这涉及到我等会想谈的合同，我想看看你是否有资格……”男人微笑，“你是个能保守秘密的人？你会对你的伴侣忠诚吗？即使是名义上的伴侣——”

“什么？”Thor纳闷了，什么工作还需要回答这些问题？他先点了点头，然后疑惑地说，“我不认为这和工作有什么关系，这已经算侵犯我的隐私了，你究竟想做什么？”

男人笑了起来，修长的手指扣着桌面，“以小见大，你如何对待家庭反映了你如何对待工作不是吗？那么，我可以认为你是个负责任的人了——”

他说完这句话，艳色的薄唇弯成好看的弧度，在那一瞬间，Thor失去了意识，摇摇晃晃地倒在了桌上。

02

阿斯加德常年温暖，被冻醒的经历对于Thor来说极为少见。他头疼欲裂，刚想翻身却压到了旁边的热源，Thor打了个哆嗦，意识到不对他惊得睁开眼，看清楚身边躺着的赤裸男人，Thor脑袋空白——

他被Odin流放到中庭，可这里好像是约顿海姆？！他不是正在接待来咨询病症的客人吗？！这究竟怎么回事？！

正当Thor天人交战时一旁躺着的男人翻过身来，睁开眼睛迎上他尴尬的目光，绿眼里闪过一丝狡黠，男人看雷神防他像防野兽一样也没不高兴，打了个哈欠，他坐起身来：“你好，阿斯加德的雷神Thor，我是Loki，约顿海姆的一名Laufeyson。”

一定是这里的温度太低，他的舌头才会冻成一团捋都捋不直，Thor张了张嘴，这不是今天早上办公室里的那位客户吗？他们怎么会睡在一起？他又怎么会是个约顿人，约顿人不都是蓝皮肤的吗？——不过霜巨人应该都不愿意和阿萨人发生关系吧？何况这还是个Laufeyson，所以他们应该没有睡过？！Thor想揍自己一拳，这看起来实在太像一夜情现场了！

然而如果不是一夜情，一个Laufeyson为什么要特地跑去中庭把他掳来约顿？毫无疑问，这肯定是一场有计划的阴谋，Thor忍不住皱眉。

“你想要什么？”他低沉地问，“我父王已经流放我了，这难道还不够吗？！你们约顿人心真大！”他对霜巨人一向没有好感，虽然眼前这个黑发雪肤，看起来和阿萨人别无二致，但因醒后第一印象太差，Thor认定这位Laufeyson是想让阿斯加德做出更多让步。

Loki在Thor说话的时候打了两个哈欠，他不太在意地盯着这位阿萨王子的胸肌，懒洋洋地凑上去说：“当然不够，毁了整座冰宫，杀了我们这么多人——嗯，现在，还从中庭偷渡到约顿，下药操了约顿的王子——”

“我没有偷渡到约顿！”Thor怒气冲冲，但他马上发现自己抓错重点了，看看他们呀，赤裸地躺在同一张床上，他气血上涌，觉得脑子要炸开了，“我怎么可能对你下药——我们明明才刚认识，我甚至不知道你叫什么名字！该死的，你究竟有什么企图！”他吼了起来，天边打了个响雷。

约顿的王子像受了惊吓似的，拉起被子无辜地说：“那你怎么会在这里？我们素不相识，我怎么会让自己委身给一个阿萨人！顺便提醒你一句，我叫Loki，刚才说过了。”

“我不知道，我现在就离开，该死的！谁知道你是不是真的约顿人！”Thor气呼呼地下床，根本不想跟约顿的骗子多说一句，有没有碰这家伙他自己不知道吗？！这根本就是一场骗局，他才不会上当！

霉运女神从昨天到现在一直追着他，先不说地球的家还一团乱，这个古怪的客人居然把他抓到了约顿海姆，亏Thor还以为他是个有礼的成功人士，结果居然是个霜巨人。

“你以为你能回中庭？Odinson，你失去了神力，现在只是个普通人，这里是约顿海姆的王宫，你敢推开那扇门，外面的侍卫就会知道你做了什么好事，你可以不信我是个Laufeyson，但万一我是，你岂不是永远都回不了阿斯加德了？”Loki冷笑一声，躺在床上呵斥着。

Thor步伐一僵，这里的确是王子寝宫的规格，华美而精致，他回过头狠狠地瞪着Loki，“我最后问一次，你想要什么？我私自攻打约顿海姆的事已经过去，你们不能一而再、再而三地拿这事要挟阿萨。”

仿佛是为了让自己的话更可信点，Loki突然从床上下来，腰间围上兽皮，他切换了形态，在Thor震惊的目光下，皮肤顷刻间覆上一层蓝色，猩红的眼睛看向Thor，他一步步走向雷神，Loki自嘲一笑，“好的，我想你现在相信我是Loki Laufeyson了，碍于外界的舆论压力，我相信你愿意好好听我说话了——我虽然不常说真话，但今天早上我没有说谎，我的确是来跟你做交易的。”

“什么交易？治治约顿人高傲的臭毛病？”Thor挖苦道。

Loki没有生气，他平静地扯了扯嘴角，“婚姻，雷神，我想跟你结婚。”

“什么？”Thor愣了几秒，爆发出大笑，“你接下来难道要说你暗恋……”

“你嘴巴真坏。”Loki皱眉打断Thor的嘲笑，“真不好意思打碎了你自恋的美梦，在你不自量力地进攻约顿前，我真不认识你，呵。再打断我的话，我就杀了你，你忘了我是怎么把你带来约顿的吗？”

Thor闭上嘴巴瞪着Loki，渐渐冷静下来想看看这家伙究竟有什么要求。

“我知道你很想回家，想得到Odin的原谅，想拿回神锤妙尔尼尔，但你也知道，按你现在的情况，没个十几年是回不去的，然而要是你拒绝了我，现在从这里出去，顶着个坏名声，想回家估计更难了。”Loki吹了声口哨，幸灾乐祸地说，“我想跟你做一笔交易，约顿近年储君未定，我父亲在我与我的几个兄弟中犹豫不决，但我的兄弟们大多已经成婚，只剩下我——”

“你想找个有身份的人成婚增加你的政治筹码？”

Loki瞪了Thor一眼，但还是点点头，“没错，而且我希望这场婚姻只是一纸契约，在我扫除障碍登上王位后就和平分手，而你——Thor，我认为你是最合适的人选，你是阿萨未来的储君，负有雷神之名，可惜却被流放至中庭，只要你与我成婚，约顿和阿萨的关系即可和解，你不日便能回家，这难道不是个两全其美的好方法吗？”

Loki脸上挂着自负，Thor喉头微动，他和Loki结婚，缓和阿萨与约顿的关系，他就能恢复神格，而且期满之后，Loki就会自动离开他，他不会损失什么，还能了解下一任的约顿君主……说真的，这条件对于一个想念阿萨却无法回家的神祇来说，实在太诱人了。

见Thor的表情有所改变，Loki趁胜追击，“你以为我这是在跟你谈条件，你还有拒绝的余地？你错了。Thor，如果你不答应，我就会告诉我父王你侮辱了我，你想说你没碰过我？你以为有人会相信？我父王一向痛恨阿萨人，他知道了这事你休想再回到阿斯加德。”他转身从柜子里拿出一份羊皮纸递到Thor面前，“你只能答应，这是结婚契约，只要你签下来，我们就是盟友，我会帮你的。”

Loki的声音蛊惑人心极了，Thor盯着眼前的卷轴，上面清楚地列明自签订起一年婚姻关系就可以销毁，一年对于神祇来说根本不算什么，而且这是魔法卷轴，包括Loki的名字在内上面的一切都不能造假……Loki是条有备而来的毒蛇，如果他不答应，那自己可能真的无法离开约顿海姆了……

“签名呀，雷神，你难道如此胆小？怕我会在婚后吃了你吗？”Loki调皮地笑出声来，“放心吧，和我成为盟友对你可没坏处，至少我脑子好用，长得也不坏不是吗？”

“可你为什么不找别国公主或约顿人结婚？”Thor猛地抬头问道，“我不相信你，Loki，你得表现点诚意，你要明白，我不喜欢处于被动。我们只是躺在一张床上睡了一觉，没有的事就是没有，你的要挟总有不管用的时候。”

Loki皱起眉头，没想到Thor这么精明，他烦躁地说：“纯种霜巨人可不喜欢我这样的混血。要挟不过是让你听我说话的手段，我提供你回家的便捷方法，愿不愿意在你，以身试险我想也不是个聪明的战士会做的事。”

Loki的确比他的族人要矮小多了，只跟他差不多高，看起来没有那么粗犷，加上他刚才的白皮肤状态——Thor猜到了，Loki的母亲可能是阿萨人，所以他才会选择一个阿萨王子？

“一年后离婚？”Thor想清楚了，这件事对他来说应该没有什么威胁，“这是你的阴谋吗？”

“一年绰绰有余。但你现在应该想的是，我们的婚礼期间你就能回阿萨了，我想恢复神力后你应该也不会怕一个混血的约顿王子吧？还是说，我高估了你？”Loki冷笑一声。

Thor皱眉，尽管Loki说得句句在理，他还是觉得自己钻入了圈套，哪天Loki真的成了约顿的君主，他十分担心阿斯加德会在未来的谈判中落于下风。趁此机会深入了解下这位满腹阴谋的王子也是有利的——思前想后，Thor终于做出了决定

“合作愉快。”Thor拿起笔在羊皮卷轴上签字，他看见Loki松了口气，有那么一瞬间，Thor觉得Loki只是个执着的孩子。

“合作愉快，我的新娘。”Loki勾起唇角打趣道。

<<<

Loki是个隐忍的头脑派，Thor再没回过中庭，他知道渡鸦也许已经把这消息禀报给了Odin，终日待在Loki寝宫中Thor在仆人们的议论下得知Loki是最受宠的小王子，但Laufey从没流露过要把位置传给他的意思，怪不得Loki急了。Thor不知道Loki的计划，可要和一个突然冒出来的人结婚，对方还是约顿的死对头阿斯加德目前正被流放的王子，Loki得找个好理由才不会引人怀疑。

三天后，还没习惯约顿饮食的Thor刚用完早膳，Loki的亲信便推开宫门让他赶紧去见Laufey——这可是件大事，但Loki前一晚没跟他打过招呼，Thor企图冷静下来，他上一次见到约顿的君主时他俩还恨不得杀了对方，可待会一旦Laufey相信了Loki的谎言，他就要成为约顿海姆的女婿了，这可真尴尬。

Thor被领进宫门，穿着Loki给他准备的皮草，身上坠着一些不起眼但精致的金饰，这是约顿人的喜好，入乡随俗的Thor只觉得皮草挺防寒的。

Laufey坐在殿上，Loki站在阶前，一些高大的霜巨人们——也许是Loki的兄弟也站在殿里，Thor见过其中几个，他们都不怀好意地笑着，正巧这时Loki绅士地走向他，深情款款地帮他拂去肩上的雪花，在他耳边说：“我等了你很久。”

这亲昵得让Thor头皮发麻，他在心里赞叹起Loki的演技来。

他们走到Laufey面前，Loki拉着他的手对Laufey说：“这就是我的爱人Thor Odinson，想必不用给您多介绍了，父王。”

Laufey阴沉着脸，显然是刚发过一顿脾气，看来Loki说得也不够婉转……Thor盯着他的脸欠了欠身表示礼节，心里还是有一丝介意与约顿的关系，要不是Laufey的极力要求，Odin也不会气得把他流放去中庭。现在看来，在中庭待了一段时间，他居然能心平气和地跟霜巨人们说话了，这是件好事。

“Loki说你们早就认识，但你不知道他是约顿王子……”Laufey示意Thor自己说下去，眼神高深莫测。

Loki递来一个信赖的目光，Thor努力打起精神来，把他们串通好的话原封不动地说给在场的所有人听。

“是的陛下，那时候我还在九界征战，偶遇之后对您的儿子颇有好感，但自从上次来约顿后，我就被众神之父流放到了中庭，Loki十分担心，来看望过我几次。”Thor试图让自己的声音更温情一点，但从Loki的眼神里可以看出，他就像在背书。

“噢？所以你们确立了关系，想要结婚了？”Laufey继续发问。

“我父王不太满意我的表现，可Loki不希望他再继续处罚我，所以把我带到了约顿海姆来，为这事我们还吵了一架，我之前不知道他是个约顿人。”Thor爽朗地笑出声，“我不需要任何人的保护，所以不知道你说的结婚是指？”

Loki差点气炸了，Thor这个不按常理出牌的家伙！他给他安排好的台本明明不是这样说的，眼见Laufey就要起疑，Loki赶忙说：“父王，我本想您赐婚以后再跟Thor商量这事的，他是个倔脾气！以为受我的保护是件丢脸的事，难道我作为约顿的王子不能和自己爱的人结婚吗？！Thor，就算你不喜欢霜巨人，难道你不喜欢我吗？众神之父想和约顿保持和平，你还要违背他的意思？”Loki瞪了Thor一眼，让他闭嘴之后快步走上前。

“父王，我知道您不喜欢Thor，也对我的行为很恼怒，但我和Thor成婚对约顿百利而无一害，何况我们是真心相爱的！”Loki俯身在Laufey身边低声道，“您快帮我一把，我就可以驯服这头猛兽了。”

Thor被Loki的口气糊弄得差点信以为真，他凛然地挺起腰板，在Laufey没看见时，对Loki翻了个白眼。

“Odin之子，我能感觉到Loki对你的喜欢，他从小到大还没开口对我要求过什么。”Laufey笑出声来，“但我不信任你，我需要你的承诺——这样我才能安心让Loki和你成婚。”

“我并不想成婚——”

“Thor！”Loki叫出声来，半怒地瞪着他，示意他不要太过分了。

“上次来道歉我就说过了，Laufey陛下，只要你们与阿斯加德保持着和平，我永远不会再进攻约顿，不会进攻Loki的家乡，您难道忘了？”Thor撇撇嘴，算是给了Laufey一个承诺。

“很好，阿斯加德的雷神和约顿海姆最厉害的魔法师，我想Odin也会高兴的。”Laufey鼓起掌来，看热闹的Loki的兄弟们也大笑出声，看起来不日他们便可以举办婚礼了。

Loki回到Thor身边拉住他的手，狠狠地掐了他一把。

“别在我面前装纯真。”

03

不到三天结婚的消息就传遍了九界，雷神和约顿海姆的小王子这一对的爱情故事也被人们津津乐道。包括Thor自己在内，在许多人还没反应过来的情况下，约顿王宫已经进入了婚礼筹备阶段，Loki的宫殿到处都是金线银饰，礼服一套接一套送来，看来Laufey真的很疼这个儿子。

对一切的铺张浪费Thor都没意见，他只想问，是谁提议拆掉Loki宫殿客房的床的？Laufey是怕他不碰他儿子吗？夜里被侍女们笑着推进Loki的寝宫，坐在床上擦拭匕首的约顿人一愣，Thor尴尬地翻了个白眼：天啊，别一副是他求着要过来的表情！

“我原先住的地方……他们为了改建宫殿，把床拆掉了，所以我只能过来睡。”Thor咳嗽一声，“该死的，不知道是谁提议的——”

“是我。”Loki把匕首放到床头，“我只是没想到他们动作这么快。过来吧， 别站在那里，现在你的一言一行都被监视着。”

Thor张了张嘴不知道说什么好，但作为一对即将成婚、传说十分恩爱的夫夫，分床睡的确不太现实。Thor踱步到床边，夜深了，Loki早摘下了他发上的饰品，只围着一条兽皮坐在床边，虽然来约顿海姆有几天了，但这还是Thor第一次仔细打量他的婚约者。

和其他霜巨人一样，Loki的蓝皮肤上布着图腾般的黑色纹路，顺着身体的肌理，蜿蜒到围腰布下，神秘而又诱人。他略长的黑发编成发辫垂在脑后，平日里总会佩戴些金饰，走起路来会发出清脆的声响。

他没穿鞋，似乎平常也不爱穿，总喜欢赤着脚在殿里走来走去，不过倒也没见他冻伤，大概是种族优势。

“你确定要跟我睡？”Thor坐到Loki对面，脱下披风躺上床，偏头挑衅地笑了起来，“万一我把你踹下床，你可不要跟你父王哭诉。”

Loki翻了个白眼躺进被子里，伸手挑起Thor的下巴懒洋洋地说：“你真幼稚，我还以为你会跟我聊聊婚后性爱自由与否的问题，我的新娘——顺便告诉你，约顿的婚礼仪式和你们不太一样，明天下午就是婚礼时间，基本上只需要交换一下誓言就结束了，随后就是晚宴，我们都要陪酒。”

“你们办事效率都这么高吗？！”Thor吃惊地说，“那我的父王母后——阿斯加德那边也知道这事了？！”

Loki感到好笑，“你要我先回答哪个问题？阿萨的确派了使者来谴责你擅自离开中庭，但被我父王赶回去了，Odin估计也没办法。我父王的意思是等这边仪式结束了，我陪你回阿萨一趟——怎么样？你已经快达成回家的心愿了，如合约上所约定的。”

Thor皱起眉头，这感觉实在太不真实了，“你不是说明天下午仪式就结束了？难道我们后天就回阿斯加德？”

“不，后续可能还要走一些形式，不出七天，你就可以回去了。恭喜你，雷神。”Loki轻蔑地笑，“希望你能享受这场婚姻，毕竟这对我们来说都是第一次。”

他躺下去，拉起被子闭上眼伸了个懒腰，看起来像只打盹的豹子，优雅惬意极了。Thor见过他黑发雪肤的样子，不过现下他是霜巨人形态，难得也不会让他反感，要不是在这种情况下相遇，Thor说不定真会喜欢上他——但现在，他对Loki的感情复杂得多，一个要和他结婚的陌生人，一个阴谋论王子。

Thor也躺下身来，他叹了口气。早在很久以前，他就下定决心将来要娶一个与他真心相爱的姑娘，然后将世界上最好的一切都给她，可没想到他的第一段婚姻居然是这副模样。

“别想太多，Thor，多愁善感可不是你的作风。”Loki的脑袋突然凑了过来，冰凉的脸贴上Thor的手臂，他像个孩子汲取热源那样靠在Thor身边，感受着他未来的丈夫从僵硬到舒缓，Loki嗤笑道，“你会慢慢适应我的存在的，别以为不习惯的人只有你。”

Thor没想到在Loki身边他居然会一夜好眠。

第二天早上醒来Loki已经离开，他应该是去操办婚礼事宜了。

本以为他还可以无所事事一会儿，但收到了他醒来的消息，Loki就派人赶过来要为他试衣、打扮，教他背婚礼誓词，这简直鸡飞狗跳。事先没有一点预告，Thor不得不一边背誓词一边任人帮他处理衣服上的装饰——Loki有心极了，给他选了一套阿斯加德的传统礼服，大约是被婚礼的喜悦感染了，有那么一瞬间Thor还真以为他和Loki是一对令人艳羡的爱侣，胸腔燃着暖意。

吃过午饭庆典就开始了，侍女在庆典前偷偷告诉Thor，Loki特地吩咐了她们早上不要太早叫醒他，说这是王子对他的疼爱——Thor当即黑了脸，Loki这是想让他背不出誓词出丑吧？！

所以从他在礼堂里见到Loki的第一眼起，Thor的脸色就不太好。

“你看起来很英俊。”Loki喉头微动，满意地打量着Thor，刚想走过去挽住Thor的手入场，却瞧见男人怒气冲冲又勾着笑走到他身边，霸道地搂过他的腰，径直在他唇上落下一个口水印——那绝不算是个吻！Loki惊呆了，他刚要发火，身后的侍从和他的哥哥们正好发出唏嘘声，Thor吮得他嘴唇微微发麻，还破了一点皮——这是在报复他！？

他有什么毛病？！Loki想不明白，但反应过来Thor已经搂着他走到了Laufey面前。

Laufey坐在上位微笑看向这对新人，礼堂里开始奏起礼乐，一旁的礼仪官宣读颂词，Loki好不容易恢复正常，在礼仪官的引导下说出他的誓言，然后假装殷切地看向Thor。

“呃，我Thor Odinson，对着约顿海姆的……嗯……呃……”在Loki灼热的注视下，Thor最终还是忘词了，他吸了口气，看着一脸茫然的礼仪官，简短有力地说，“我会对Loki Laufeyson好，这是一生的誓言，我以妙尔尼尔起誓。”——反正现在妙尔尼尔不属于他了。

Thor太大声了，Loki从未听过这么直接的誓言，他颤抖着，把视线从Thor身上移开，不动声色地想抽回手，却被Thor握了个正着，来自阿萨的神祇微笑着将他拉向他的怀抱，扯了抹英俊的笑，在众人的注视下对他说：“现在我可以亲吻我的新郎了？”

“约顿海姆没有这套规矩。”Loki低声警告，“你不要太过分。”

“合作愉快。”Thor摸了摸Loki的掌心，知道他不可能拒绝，就以阿萨人一贯热情的方式侵犯了Loki的嘴唇——当然他没有撬开对方的齿关，只是停留于表面，不然Loki非得杀了他不可。尽管用亲吻来惹怒一个人十分愚蠢，但目前Thor乐在其中。

约顿的仪式就如Loki所说那样结束得相当快，Thor正走神，Loki走上前来踩了他一脚，“该带你认识一下我的家人，你不能永远躲在我的寝宫里。”

“我没有，是你怕我说错话毁了你的计划，而把我关了起来。”Thor低沉地说，带着笑容搂着Loki来到他那群长得差不多的哥哥们身边。

Thor和他们一一握手，Laufey的子女可比Odin的要多，看着Loki跟他们说话时面和心不合的样子，不禁觉得这个小王子还挺辛苦……也许他可以好好关心Loki一下？毕竟他们现在是一艘船上的，做不成情人，也可以做个炮友，哦不是，是好朋友，这对阿斯加德的未来也有好处，毕竟Loki是第一个他看得顺眼的霜巨人。

Thor好不容易应酬完这波，就听闻宴会要开始了，他一个头两个大，悄声问他的新婚“丈夫”，“你们不会要从现在开始吃到深夜吧？”

“当然，Thor，我让他们给你准备了阿斯加德的蜂蜜酒，还有传闻里你爱吃的东西。”Loki体贴地说，“希望你能扮演个称职的丈夫。”

Thor从路过的侍从那拿了点喝的，“你指的是哪方面？嗯？我的约顿小王子。约顿人听说过雷神之名吗？”他做了个下流的性暗示，满意地看见Loki抽了抽嘴角。

“我建议你叫我Loki，再不济‘亲爱的’我也能勉强接受。”Loki讽刺道，“今晚我们还要同房，你那方面没有问题就好。”

Thor差点捏碎了手中的金杯，Loki明显知道他会发火，转了个身绕到对面去了，他身上的金线熠熠生辉，腕上还挂着手镯，随着他的步伐，蹭过腰间的绸缎，发出调皮的声响，就像他的人一样——

Loki和他的哥哥还有亲戚们凑在一起，他的身高在霜巨人中就像个孩子，Thor站在长桌这头吃着点心，这个念头让他有点毛骨悚然，明知道Loki是条毒蛇，没有一点纯真，他还是有种和未成年成婚了的感觉。算起来从他们相遇至今还没满一星期，他们却已经完成了婚姻仪式，这速度即使是要约顿和阿萨和亲，走正规程序也望尘莫及。

“……殿下，Loki殿下喝醉了，您不去看看吗？”

不知道多久之后，Thor喝完了手边的蜂蜜酒，吃掉了一整盘牛肉，稍微有点醉了的时候，侍女友善地提醒他，他的婚姻者也喝醉了。Thor努力睁开眼睛扫视一圈，发现穿着墨绿袍子的男人正倚着冰柱摇摇晃晃，Thor一醒神，赶忙跑了过去。

扶住Loki的腰身，浓烈的酒味扑面而来，Loki打了个酒嗝，没认出是Thor以为是生人便推搡了两下，紧皱着眉头看起来不舒服极了，硬是不让Thor带他去休息。Thor被Loki搞得脾气都没了，他无奈地笑，这家伙喝醉了怎么这么孩子气。

“哦，是Thor……”男人总算从迷茫中认出了Thor，下意识伸出手，可他的合法丈夫没牵他，而是把他抱了起来，沐浴在众人的笑声中把他抱出宫殿。

Thor抱着Loki回到他的——也许现在可以说是他们的——宫殿，一路上灯火通明，照亮了冰柱上的纹路，冰花正盛开，一切都那么温柔美好，Thor低头看闭着眼的Loki，他乖巧极了，安静地靠在他怀里。

Loki大概是累了才会在他面前卸下伪装，进了宫殿Thor便遣退了所有人，把约顿的王子放到床上，正当他准备脱下皮草，Loki突然睁开了眼睛，伸手拉住他的腰带把他往床上扯。

“阿萨的雷神。”Loki轻哼一声，眼里带着笑意，不知道是醉糊涂了还是怎么回事，他无视了Thor的惊讶，就这样亲上了对方的唇瓣，牙齿不轻不重地蹭着Thor，微凉的舌头描摹对方的唇形，手不规矩地往他新婚丈夫的裤裆里窜，“你今晚真好看……”他喟叹了一声，又咬了Thor一口。

Thor下意识要去推Loki，可几次失败后撑在Loki胸前的手压下去也不是举起来也不是，只能干蹭着那块墨绿绸缎，不一会儿他就感觉到Loki的乳头硬了，Thor低骂了声脏话，Loki皱起眉头，趁他走神一把把他推倒在床上。

“你有没有想过我下面穿的是什么？”Loki伏在Thor的心口笑出声，“如果我什么都没穿你会怎么样？”

婚后性爱是完全受到法律保护的！就算是契约婚姻也不是我勾引他的！

Thor醉醺醺的脑中炸开两个念头，血直直往下身冲，他撕开Loki的领口，露出一段纤细的脖颈，手指正好蹭在Loki嘴边，约顿的王子便伸出舌头舔了舔——然后将拇指含进嘴里，口腔湿润，灵巧的舌头弄得指腹痒痒的。

Thor起身把Loki丢在床上，顺着领口的裂缝他干脆撕开了整件袍子，Loki没有撒谎，中途出去换了常服后他就是赤裸的，约顿王子咬着手指，目光涣散迷离地看他，Thor喘了口气，低头吮吻Loki的喉结，他的锁骨，他的乳头，他蓝色皮肤上神秘的纹路，Loki就像在献祭一样，在Thor粗暴又不失温柔的对待下发出甜腻的叫声。

Loki主动抱住他的脑袋挺胸把乳粒往Thor的口里送，分开腿夹住Thor精壮的腰，两人的胯部相抵，硬挺的性器碰在一起——

就在这时，门外传来几个人的交谈，哄笑之后便是一阵散去的脚步声。

Thor愣了一下，Loki的腿当即从他的腰部滑了下来。收回手，Thor扭头看了看门外又看了看Loki。

“嗯，戏要做足，现在可以从我身上下去了吧？”Loki百无聊赖地吹了声口哨，“你还真容易挑逗呢，阿萨的王子。”他脸颊微微酡红，却没了刚才的醉意。

Thor这才知道，他又被骗了。

04

平心而论，去中庭后Thor的脾气的确好了很多，但这不意味着在Loki把他当猴耍了后他还会乖乖从对方身上下来，安抚自己的阴茎，然后盖上被子睡觉。

Loki刚准备踢开他，Thor便一把捉住新婚丈夫的脚踝把他丢回床里，在Loki开骂之前Thor冷笑一声，“你说结束就结束了，你以为你在跟谁说话。”

“什么？你要——放开我！”Loki挣扎起来， Thor用力压住他的手脚，在力道上Loki哪是他的对手，还没等他反应过来，霸道而凶狠的亲吻就落在了他脸上，Loki呼吸一滞，舌尖被Thor咬了一口，腥甜的血味立刻在他俩的口腔里扩散开来，Thor喘着粗气，啃咬随即落在他的喉结上，一点点向下，顺着他皮肤上的深色纹路，Thor急促地舔过凹凸不平的皮肤，慢慢蚕食他的理智。

就在Thor舔过他的乳头时，Loki不可遏制地叫了一声，双腿瘫软，刚才硬起的阴茎还没彻底安静下来这下反而情况更糟，正抵着Thor的腿部肌肉摩擦，身上的阿萨神族用牙齿磨蹭他的乳尖，Loki捧着他的脑袋试图推拒，最终却因贪恋他的口舌，没有用尽全力。

“你疯了吗！我们是契约关系。”等Loki终于清醒过来，腰间的围布已经被Thor撕开，刺耳的绢帛破裂声让Loki一把揪住眼前的金发向外扯，他这下彻底激怒了Thor。

“契约关系也可以讨点好处吧？那群监视者说不定还在外面，戏要做足啊——”Thor微微一笑，用Loki的话来反驳他，握着男人硬挺的阴茎揉搓顶端的裂口，Loki被快感刺激得直张嘴喘息，尖锐的指甲在Thor的手臂上留下划痕，他小口呻吟着，像触电似的想要向后缩，却被男人捉住腿往前带——

他明明可以用魔法逃走的——但要是被外面的任何人碰到了，新婚之夜他在宫外溜达，这怎么也对不起他之前苦心经营的爱侣名声——Loki愤恨地瞪着Thor，这个狡诈的男人，他之前怎么没有发现Thor这么——

“你……你犯规——”Loki抽着气，还没注意到Thor已经把阴茎顶在了他的小穴外边，他昏昏沉沉，忽的下体一疼，Loki尖叫出声，抓着Thor的肩膀哭叫起来，“你他妈真的不润滑就进来——操你的——”

Loki痛得大叫，什么脏话都开始往外冒，Thor心烦意乱，知道自己急色过头，也知道自己误会了Loki性经验丰富，阴茎被夹得一疼，他赶忙往后撤了出来。

“你不是约顿的王子吗！？”Thor怒极反问，王子的生活他再清楚不过了，床伴多得不行，听说约顿人是单性别，那么Loki不应该有过这类的……性经验吗？

也许是被他的草率推论给气到了，Loki瞪大眼睛抬手扇了Thor一巴掌，把阿萨神祇的脑袋扇向一边，他几乎想要起床穿衣服离开了——但看看啊！他现在双腿大开挂在Thor手间，男人散着一头金发脸上还浮着指痕，两人的阴茎都指向对方——

Loki要被这色情的一幕弄得崩溃了，作为约顿的王子，他一向洁身自好，在性爱中即使着急也保持着一丝风度，可眼前这个阿萨来的野人，看起来就像个暖烘烘的太阳，一开始就把他弄得乱成一团，Loki快被房里的热气烫晕了，他狠心一翻身把走神的Thor压在身下，索性将干燥的手指舔湿，往自己的后穴里塞去。

他一定是疯了——

不仅Loki这样想，Thor也目瞪口呆地看着Loki为他准备自己的样子，他身上泛起瑰色，胸膛布着细密的汗珠，紧闭着双眼咬唇不肯泄露一丝呻吟，但Thor的阴茎戳着他的会阴、股缝，不时碰到他那两根在后穴里搅动的灵活手指，Loki瑟缩，又装出若无其事的模样，急急地扩张完后就想吞入Thor的阴茎。

“只许一次，不然我就杀了你。”Loki阴狠地警告，可从没用过这个姿势他根本含不进Thor的阴茎，着急之下他窘迫极了，眼睛里的生理泪水几乎就此滑落。

Thor被Loki说得又好气又好笑，见他根本不知道要怎么做却又要硬上，Thor干脆把他重新压回自己身下，拉起Loki修长的腿，爱抚着颜色稍浅些的肉穴，将它微微撑开，Loki难耐地叫了一声，饱含情欲的眼睛像两颗红宝石，Thor再难忍耐，心想就算明天起来Loki要杀了他，他现在也要操他——

狠狠地操他！

“你，这个混蛋——”Loki抬手又是一个耳光，但身体绵软无力，力道也打了折扣，他甚至没有扇中Thor的脸颊，伏在他身上的男人就像故意要他痛似的，明明阿萨的阴茎不应该——不应该这么大的！Loki双眼浸满泪水，觉得整个人都被Thor撕开，这感觉实在太难受了，也许是看他浑身冷汗，Thor放慢了动作，低下头来亲吻他的胸膛，胡渣扎着皮肤Loki忍不住打了个哆嗦，他的大腿内侧也被男人摸着，这一刻他与Thor在一起了，这让他既崩溃又有些说不出的——

“诸神在上，你老实点。”Thor同样汗涔涔，不配合的约顿王子一个劲地往后退，被他按住身体后又露出了委屈的神情，Thor咬着他的耳廓，舔舐小巧的耳垂，感觉Loki放松了些就慢慢进到最深，Loki脸上出现了难得的晃神，呆呆的看起来还挺可爱。Thor心里顿时一片柔软，伸手十指紧扣住Loki的手心，温柔地说，“我要动了，我的新娘。”

接下来就是狂风暴雨。雷神，阿萨的雷神，他一挥舞锤子就可以唤来雷电，Loki感觉自己就像被击中了，抓着床单忍不住叫出声来，那火热的阴茎进出着，上头的青筋磨蹭着细嫩的穴肉，Loki的眼泪簌簌往下掉，他从来没尝过这样令人崩溃的快感，更别提Thor还甜蜜地笑着，手指描摹着他胸前的纹路，顺着一直摸到下方，调笑道：“我以为你的小穴里也会有这种花纹……”

“你……啊，嗯……你变态啊！”Loki翻了个白眼，被Thor猛地抱起来坐在他的腿上，他顶着他往上送，撞得身上的金链发出细微的响声，Thor揉着他的臀瓣——以前从没人敢这样做，Loki咬着牙，他浑身都被侵犯着，阿萨神祇的囊袋拍打着他的臀肉发出色情的声响，Loki的阴茎蹭着他俩的腹肌，这简直是种折磨，Loki闭上眼仰着头，和Thor接触的地方都蒸起一层薄汗，屁股黏腻得让他觉得自己像个发情的荡妇。

“不……不要了！”想到这里，Loki不禁生气地吼道，可正巧Thor无章法的进出操到了他的敏感带，他一下子失声，Thor接连又操了几下，Loki浑身发抖，穴口痉挛，Thor低骂了声脏话咬住他的脖颈留下一排齿痕，不断进攻他的敏感带，Loki这下连话都说不出了，只能凭借Thor的支撑靠在对方身上。

Loki甜蜜的小洞实在是超乎想象火辣，被湿热的穴肉裹着Thor本以为自己撑不住太久，但他看着Loki那张不饶人的嘴就想把身下的小王子操到高潮，操到他无话可说。Thor远远低估了Loki对他的影响，不管是懒洋洋的Loki，还是现在这个满含泪水被情欲折磨的Loki，Thor都不得不承认，他太危险，太有趣了。

托着Loki的臀肉，抽插已经很顺利了，卧室里满是旖旎的声响，Loki微张着唇喘息低头看他，环着Thor的脖颈，想到他刚才那副高傲的模样Thor忍不住开口笑道：“说着不要，不也是被我操得很爽？约顿的Loki Laufeyson殿下。”

小穴反射性收缩差点把Thor夹射了，雷神把约顿人放回床铺，缓缓抽出了阴茎，从高潮边缘被拖下云端Loki当即讥笑道：“这样就不行了吗？阿萨的雷神，或者说我应该用另一个称呼来唤你——阿萨的性爱之神，嗯？”他眼里烧着欲火，不满地瞪着自己的新婚丈夫。

Thor冷笑一声，拉起Loki一条腿，“怎么会呢，今天要让殿下彻底心服口服才行——”

“你——嗯，那边重一点，哈。”尝到甜头Loki配合地张开腿，盯着在他身上动作的男人，Thor的肌肉块几乎比他的头还大，蜜色的皮肤上淌着汗珠，这个人现在是他的所有物——Loki一阵恍惚，快感直击大脑，浑身都在发抖，但就是少了点什么，喉腔里发出声响，他迷茫地看向配偶的蓝眼睛。

“你真贪心。”Thor喟叹一声，一手捏着Loki的乳珠捻弄，一边含着另一颗啃噬，感觉到Loki不断往他这个方向凑，再操了几下，他们的胸腹间就沾满了年轻的小王子的精液。

这真是色情极了，Loki的蓝皮肤上沾着白浊，Thor低吟一声，回头就发现瘫软的Loki下意识想要逃开，Thor愤恨地把他抓回身下，他俩还处于结合状态Loki就想跑？这是多不待见他啊——

“殿下，这可是新婚之夜。”Thor眯起眼睛，“您这样逃避新婚丈夫不太好吧？”

Loki哆嗦着刚从高潮余韵缓下来就听见身上人讲了一堆废话——操他的雷神，他明明只是不想高潮之后还被人抓着操最敏感的地方！万一失禁了那就很丢脸了。

“你明明晚宴之前还很抗拒的——”Loki咬牙切齿，果然男人都是下半身思考的动物，包括他自己！他怎么会因为觉得Thor长得不错就默许了这一切的发生？

Thor大笑出声，就着结合的姿势把人抱了起来，准备往寝宫的浴池走去，Loki这个崇尚奢华的家伙把浴室建得特别华美。有意无意戳着Loki的后穴他发出了若有似无的哼声，估计是觉得反抗无效，加上刚才那次十分愉快，他干脆学中庭的小动物一样把自己盘在了Thor身上，这让雷神哭笑不得。

“好好伺候我沐浴。”Loki懒洋洋地说，他话音刚落，Thor就把他放在了浴池边上，他的腿顺势滑入水里，可Thor下一秒又把它拉了起来，Loki心中警铃大作，他抓住Thor的手臂，委婉地问，“你不会……”

“你不会以为我还没射，只做一次就会放过你吧？”Thor无辜地眨了眨蓝眼睛，“殿下，今晚甚至还没过去。”

Loki绝望地踹上Thor的胸膛，可他这点杀伤力根本没法惩治雷神，而且今晚约顿王宫里都在庆贺他们的婚事，他无处可逃。Thor嬉笑着顶了顶他的敏感带，见Loki不舒服地皱起眉头，Thor撤出阴茎后把他翻了个身，让他跪在了浴池边的绒布上，Loki感觉不舒服极了，Thor在他看不见的地方操了进来，背后被暖洋洋的胸膛紧贴着，Thor开始律动，他也跟着摇晃起来。

“嗯，嗯……再做一次就不要了……”Loki喘着气求饶，酸软的小穴被Thor研磨得难受至极，他想也许要不了一会儿，自己就会泄出来……

Thor低沉的嗓音环绕着他，“Loki殿下，这可就不由你决定了。”

<<<

那晚他们果真做了不止两次，Loki被阿萨的怪力神翻来覆去地操，到最后他都晕了，被Thor从浴池里带出来时早就失去了知觉，想着第二天还要工作，Loki奋力起了三次床才勉强从床上爬起来，他黑着眼眶，整个人手脚发软，好不容易给自己穿上衣服，屁股还是痛得要命，他不得不宣来医师，给自己来个全身治愈，他才康复过来能去办公。

但医师一脸怜悯地跟他说：“Loki殿下，你身上的痕迹是消不掉的，呃，我不会对别人讲的。”

操他的Thor Odinson，阿萨人天生就是他们的敌人！

Loki阴沉着脸走出寝宫，恶狠狠地瞪了一眼里头还睡着的阿萨新郎，他立刻换上一副温和的笑，一脸甜蜜地离开了。

他要冷战，在无人察觉的情况下， 跟Thor冷战！

“Loki殿下，Laufey陛下叫您去神殿，他想跟您谈谈和Thor殿下返回阿斯加德的事。”

05

Thor没有睡懒觉的习惯，可一醒来身边就空了——这让他当即陷入了自责，昨晚的惨烈他是知道的，Loki居然这么早就离开，Thor急忙起床准备去关怀一下他的丈夫。

走到镜子前想摆正衣服，Thor抽了抽嘴角发现眉骨附近有明显的抓痕，扒开衣服一看胸膛上的伤痕更甚，Loki的杀伤力实在是太强了，他哭笑不得，赶忙把自己整理好，想去看看他的豹子现在在哪——这当然是为了做戏，新婚次日他不出现，这会让Laufey起疑心的。

顾不得吃早餐，Thor刚出宫殿就发现自己不认路，加上他根本不知道Loki在哪，只能随便抓个人问，对方高大极了，Thor没认出他是谁，他却叫出了Thor的名字。

“你要找Loki？今天他能有什么事，不在自己宫里待着肯定是在父王那里。”霜巨人大笑着揽住Thor的肩膀，力气之大差点把可怜的阿萨王子勒死，“我是Loki第七个哥哥，我叫Byleist，Loki昨晚力气挺大的，不是吗？”

Thor几乎要窒息了，他没想到一出门就会遇见Loki的哥哥，尴尬地笑了一阵，他从Byleist的手下挣脱，阴郁地看着眼前的霜巨人说：“没有，他挺温柔的……”

“伤疤是战士的荣誉。” Byleist抬手指了指Thor的脸，“我还真没想到你们会真的成婚，我还以为这是Loki的骗局，要知道父王在知道他选择了你后，差点出兵攻打阿斯加德，你真该庆幸Loki劝住了他。”

Thor不满地皱起了眉头，他很少出来约顿王宫走动，和除Loki以外的霜巨人交谈这感觉不太舒服，起码没有他在阿斯加德自在，Byleist把他带到了Laufey的宫殿外，期间Thor一直没说话，只是打哈哈笑着。

“Loki那家伙打赌说自己会驯服阿萨的雷神，我看这样子是他被你驯服了吧？不过用力过猛，他今天还能起来真是顽强。” Byleist打趣着，正准备离开，“我要从他的金库里撬出点钱来，可别以为强撑着早起来见我们就能说明自己拿下雷神了。”

Thor再次嘴角抽搐，看着霜巨人大笑离开的背影，他隐约知道Loki早起的原因了，但事情肯定不像他想的那样简单……毕竟如果他要骗人，昨晚肯定不会让人等在门口看笑话。所以现在约顿皇族内部也分裂成了几个阵营？有想揭穿他们婚姻骗局的？有想看Loki笑话的？然而有和Loki交好的吗？

回忆起这几天的交往，Thor记起Loki从来都是独身一人，即使是在殿上他也不爱和他的哥哥们站在一起……而Loki说了一年后他成功上位他们就可以解除婚姻关系……为什么是一年？难道Laufey生了病？还是说Loki要谋权篡位？！

越想越觉得不对劲，Thor不知不觉已经进入了神殿，Loki果然在这，穿着一袭藏青色的袍子，袍子边缘用水蓝宝石缀出一圈纹样，他的衣服看起来都暗沉沉的，一点不适合这新婚的气氛。

“你怎么来了，我刚好要回去呢。”在Thor给Laufey行礼后Loki一扫刚才的阴霾拉起丈夫就想走，连要跟父亲告别都忘了。

殿上的Laufey阴着脸，他突然咳了几声，Loki止住脚步回头看向他，“父王要多注意休息。”Laufey摇摇头，遣散了Loki和他的伴侣，刚才Loki一副不想带Thor回阿萨的样子，今天又难得穿了袍子，他就知道他们昨晚有多残暴了，真是心疼他的小儿子啊……

才刚到又急匆匆地被拉走，Thor糊涂地跟在Loki身后，想起自己刚才的疑惑连忙低声问：“我有件事想不通。”

“问，别浪费我时间。”

“你为什么把我们的婚约期定为一年，你父王生病了？还是？霜巨人不可能这么快——”Thor还没问完Loki就停下步子冲他比了个噤声的动作。

“他无灾无难，你不要乱说话。”Loki皱起眉头，见Thor一副要问到底的架势，只得简单解释，“大臣们建议他尽快选出王储，而且他也知道我的哥哥们心有不轨。这里是约顿王宫，不像你们阿萨——昨晚你也见识到了，呵，下次不要在外面问这些问题，我的盟友。”

Thor摸摸脑袋，“所以今天你特地去告诉你哥哥们昨晚是你在上面？”

“什么？！”Loki震惊地翻了个白眼，“谁跟你多嘴的。”他脸颊微红，走得越来越快，把Thor丢在身后，听见雷神急促的脚步声Loki又加快了步伐，该死，他怎么就忘了昨晚灾难般的性爱，一想到这个他就火大，Loki回头给Thor施了个定身咒，咬牙切齿地丢下他自己回宫去了。

Laufey一早叫Loki去神殿里就是为了让他做好准备陪Thor回一趟阿斯加德，据说Odin对他们的婚事十分愤怒，不论如何都得给Thor的父王一个说法。但Loki现在一点都不想满足Thor的心愿，至少他身上的淤青得先淡下去他才会消气。

就在他准备好先跟Thor冷战一段时间再处理阿斯加德的外交问题时，他的心腹就从外面跑进来，喘着大气告诉他——全宫上下都在议论他和Thor，他把新郎定身锁在了神殿外的走道上，来来往往的族人都看到了阿萨王子脸上的伤痕，而Byleist又散布谣言说Loki才是被操的那个，这下所有人都知道是Loki气急败坏，不禁浮想联翩，拿这个当饭后谈资了。

Loki的脸青一阵蓝一阵，他咬牙吞下这口气意识到——约顿不能留了！要他活在众人的调侃中还不如让他去死！

“去把Thor给我带回来，马上收拾出发去阿斯加德！”Loki攥紧拳头命令道，准备身体力行Laufey的吩咐。

“……可是……可是殿下，Thor殿下还不能动呢。”

“扛也给我把阿萨的雷神扛回来！”Loki怒道。

一直在状态外的Thor Odinson再一次感觉到约顿是个没神权的地方，因为神力不复，他的新婚丈夫用魔法把他锁在了走道上，被一群约顿人参观了一个多小时Loki都没有要来救他的意思，Thor不禁反思自己究竟做错了什么？！就当他忍无可忍时，几个侍从把他扛了起来，一路把他搬回到Loki的宫殿。

“我要回阿斯加德，这个地方没法待了。”在重新见到Loki并被解除了定身咒后Thor怒吼道，“你怎么能对一个普通人用咒语！”他气得眉毛都要立起来了，恨不得抓着Loki将这个不规矩的家伙暴打一顿，可同时他注意到宫里上上下下都在搬东西，Loki也神色仓促。

“该死的，我也很后悔好吗！”Loki咒骂道，“快去收东西，回你的阿斯加德去。”

要回阿斯加德？！Thor瞪大了眼睛，这才是他们结婚的第二天，这才是他认识Loki的第七天！他就能回家了？！盈满内心的喜悦让Thor顿忘对Loki的怨气，他没想清楚为什么回阿萨像逃难似的，但能回他的故乡——Thor便觉得十分幸福。

“你不想回去了？快去收拾。”Loki黑着脸，用魔法把Thor甩到了床边。

傍晚他们被Laufey带到了传送桥边，Thor扯着披风打着呵欠，Loki正在跟他的父王道别，皱着眉头仿佛阿斯加德是什么虎狼之地，Thor忍不住翻了个白眼，他还觉得约顿海姆危机重重呢。等了几分钟后他归家心切便喊了Loki一声，后者冷冷地回头瞪了他一眼，但也尽快结束了和Laufey的谈话，走到了桥边牵住了Thor的手。

笼罩在蓝光之下他们被吸入异空间，Thor的心飞快跳着，他甚至感觉到了阿斯加德的气息，无意识地握紧Loki的手，等到光芒散去，他们降落在彩虹桥边，巍峨的仙宫耸立在桥对岸，Thor深吸了几口气，瞬间热泪盈眶。

“我说了和我结盟对你没有坏处。”Loki吊儿郎当的声音从后方传来。

Thor这才发现他一激动就丢下Loki向前走了几步，想着他们现在是情侣关系，Loki又是第一次来阿斯加德，Thor连忙转身想回到Loki身边——这时他突然发现，Loki不再是蓝色的霜巨人形态，而是如初见那日一般黑发雪肤，Thor稍稍讶异，对方浑然不觉，脱下身上的披风递给身后的侍从——里面是阿萨风情的服饰。

“怎么，我这样穿不好看？”黑发小巨人勾了勾唇角，傲慢地问，“我以为你会喜欢我入乡随俗……”

“不，很好看！”Thor赶忙回答，回家的喜悦使他肾上腺素飙升。他上前一步拉住Loki，两人一同奔跑在桥上，不一会儿就穿过壮丽的彩虹桥来到了仙宫门口。

刚要踏入宫门，兴奋中Thor突然被熟悉的声音叫住，他回头一看发现是他的母后。

“噢Thor！”Frigga惊喜地走到Thor身边，“Laufey说你们很快就会来阿斯加德，但我没想到这么快……”她走上前任Thor亲吻两颊尽了礼节，看到Thor身边的黑发男人，Frigga认出这是Thor的婚约对象，她心里咯噔一声，见青年安安静静的样子和Thor形成了鲜明对比，思索之下眉头又舒展开来。

“母后，父王他……”

Frigga打断Thor的询问，摇摇头说：“你还未恢复神格，这位来自约顿的王子身份也不合适，按例法都没有资格进入英灵殿，还是先去我宫里吧。你父王他很生气，Thor，你要赶紧想好应对之词。”

被母亲如炬的目光吓了一跳，Thor拉紧Loki的手，不过因为早就预料到Odin不会高兴，所以现下他并不太意外。

往昔熟悉的守卫们见Thor归来都纷纷向他问好，阿斯加德的大王子马虎地应付了众人，若有所思地跟在Frigga身后，来到了神后宫。

Thor的确很兴奋，不然Loki的手腕也不会被他捏出一圈青紫。Loki不想风尘仆仆地踏进阿斯加德王后的宫殿，先理了理身上的衣服，他才慢条斯理地迈过门槛，却没想到Odin已经在里面等着了，看得出神后也是一惊，默默地走到了她的丈夫身边。

——阶上那位头发花白的独眼老人便是众神之父。Loki不卑不亢地打量着，反应过来Thor已经单膝跪在了阶下，这让他十分别扭。Loki走上前站在Thor身边——他连Laufey都没跪过，总不能让他对Odin下跪吧？

“Frigga！”Odin咳嗽了一声略带责怪之意，他眯起眼睛站起身，“Thor，你现在依旧是戴罪之身，怎么敢踏入仙宫？！”

“父王——”Thor着急地看着Odin，“我很抱歉，但——”

“众神之父，这可不能怪Thor，失去神力的他与普通人无异，所以无法抵抗我的魔法，被我带去了约顿海姆。”Loki微微躬身，“我此次与Thor回来便是想求得您的原谅，他已经在中庭改正了许多，即使他曾莽撞自大，但现在我认为他再一次获得了资格——能拥有妙尔尼尔的资格。”

“你是Laufey的儿子Loki。”Odin不悦地皱起眉头，“你以为你是约顿的王子，Thor目前的合法丈夫，你就有权干涉阿斯加德的国事吗？”

Loki懒懒地笑道：“您也说了我是Thor的合法丈夫，目前Thor在名义上依旧是阿斯加德的王子，您的第一顺位继承人——”

“他被流放了。”

“但您没跟他断绝关系，还是您觉得第一顺位继承人变成了您的其他儿子？您完全否定了Thor吗？”Loki知道Thor在阿萨的地位，见Odin无话可说他便继续道，“本来，您就是为了小惩大诫并在我父王的极力要求下将Thor流放，现在我父王不介意这事、我又和Thor成婚了，Thor也有了改进，您实在不应该继续革除他的神格。”

Thor目瞪口呆地看着Loki三言两语就把Odin打发了，那简直太神气了——他这辈子都没看过谁敢对Odin这样说话。果然，众神之父生气了，他将永恒之枪的底端奋力砸在地上发出吓人的声响，殿内半晌无人敢应话。

“好了，Odin，孩子们才刚回来，你先让他们去休息。”神后无奈地出面宽慰道，给Loki递去一个赞赏的目光。

“Thor，渡鸦告诉过我你在中庭的所作所为。”Odin忍住了脾气，“我很高兴你长大了，但你擅自决定成婚而未事先通知父母，这同样不可饶恕。现在你只能暂时寄住在Frigga宫里，如何处罚你我需要再考虑一阵子。”

见Odin的口气总算松动，三个人都稍稍放松了些，Thor感激地看了他的盟友一眼，转而又开始担心之后要怎么应付Odin了，他的父亲看起来不太喜欢伶牙俐齿的Loki，也同样对他离开中庭心存怨气——毕竟这场婚姻涉及两国国事，却被草率处理。

06

回到阿斯加德后Thor的生活并不如在约顿海姆清闲，他每天疲于应付Odin的指责，众神之父仿佛对这次和亲有很大意见，难道他看出来自己和Loki的婚姻只是一纸契约了？不，Thor打了个冷战，他们现在已经能熟练地扮演一对甜蜜的新人了，有时候连他自己都分不出他们是不是真的互相喜欢。

但对Loki来说，他长这么大从没来过阿斯加德，为博众神之父与神后的欢心他早就备好了阿萨的服饰，但这并不意味着他了解这个国度。跟着Thor住进神后宫中，Loki才有机会仔细打量这不同于冰宫的装潢。阿萨人的手很巧，疼爱Thor的Frigga见Thor归来，便用云彩为雷神织了新披风，Loki心生嫉妒，默默提高了阿斯加德在他心中的危险程度。

然而次日他就收到几套阿萨风格的华服，是Frigga给他定制的，Loki一向不能拒绝精美的东西，他向神后道谢，当着Thor的面换上新衣冲他显摆，把雷神看得目瞪口呆。Loki不喜欢Thor，但他挺喜欢Frigga的——之后她还与他分享了阿萨的魔法书，Loki不禁觉得婚约期里如果有空他们可以多回几趟阿斯加德。

第三天Loki过得不太愉快，一大早他还睡着，侍卫就通传Sif来了，Loki阴着脸看Thor飞奔出门——他甚至连鞋子都没穿好呢！这心急的模样让Loki无法安睡，他不得不起身换好衣服追了出去。来这的第一天他就听说了Sif的大名——Thor的青梅竹马，阿斯加德的女武神——Thor目前还归属在他的名下，Loki可不希望仙宫今晚的谈资是Thor婚内出轨。而令他讶异的是，Thor和Sif的约会场所居然是演武场！当Loki赶到，他们已经结束了第一轮打斗，Thor看起来非常高兴，笑得像太阳一样冲Sif挥舞着斧头——噢对，他还没拿回他的锤子。

Loki咽咽口水，心里的阴霾不减反增。

只花了三天时间，Loki就从Thor身上充分体会到了备受阿斯加德人爱戴的滋味。虽然还没有正式恢复神格，但Thor的各路朋友都喜欢以各种借口劫走他，Loki意识到自己选择的婚姻对象太受欢迎了，或许在约顿海姆没有人会喜欢Thor这款，但在阿斯加德，Thor是所有年轻神祇心中完美的神明，高贵得令Loki嫉妒。

从第四天起Loki就不太愿意踏出神后宫了，除非Thor邀请，不然他不会出去。待在宫里修习阿萨的魔法，听着心腹传来的约顿近况，Loki的心思再一次活络开来。他在思考怎样才能更好地利用这段关系，让Thor再度增加他的政治筹码。

他私下见了Odin一面，跟众神之父阐明了恢复Thor神格的利弊。

两天后，雷神复位。

雷神恢复神格、阿萨大王子归来，这给足了喜好热闹的阿萨人借口召开宫廷盛宴。

Thor带Loki回到了他的住所——闪电宫，然而约顿的小王子还没好好看看他今晚的住所，热情的阿萨人——准确来说是Thor的朋友们——就涌入宫殿，又将他的丈夫带走了，Loki阴着脸，为了避免落单他只能跟上去，早就听说阿萨的宴会繁多，他不想错过任何见识的机会。

“Thor。”Loki站在人群外喊了雷神一声，成功打断吵嚷，把那几位阿萨勇士的目光吸引到自己身上。

可没等Thor开口，其中一个金发男人就叫出声来：“Thor，这是你的新婚妻子——不对——丈夫，呃，他不是个霜巨人吗？怎么看起来——”他们都还没见过Loki，毕竟之前心里别扭的小王子不愿离开神后宫。

Thor见Fandral一开口就踩到了Loki的禁区连忙低声解释了两句堵住了对方的嘴，抱歉地冲Loki笑笑。

“噢Thor，我可真没想到你喜欢这样的，他看起来真小，比你弟弟大不了多少——怪不得Sif今天不肯跟我们来，你伤到她了。”又一个阿萨勇士评论道。

Loki耳朵尖，捕捉到了关键信息，尽管他和Thor没有实打实的情感联系，但鉴于他们目前的关系，小心眼的约顿王子无法释怀，于是他的笑容便越来越渗人，越来越温柔。

“乱说什么，那都是小时候的事了。”Thor尴尬地跑到Loki身边，把他带到阶前，“晚宴马上就要开始，不知道有没有准备约顿的食物……”

“用不着。”Loki介怀地把手从Thor手心里抽出来，“我们可不是真情侣，Thor殿下不用太入戏。你忘了我身上有一半阿萨血统，当然什么都吃得惯、住得惯。”

Thor被Loki的牙尖嘴利噎得说不出话来，他眼睁睁看着约顿王子越过宫门进入宫宇，神气得仿佛他才是仙宫的主人，墨绿色的披风在空中打了个波浪，Thor怕他遇到什么麻烦，赶忙招呼三勇士一起进去。

真奇怪，这里是阿斯加德，没有任何人会使阴谋对Loki不利，他们甚至不认识Loki——Thor摇摇头，自从回到家他就感到了角色转变，毕竟他算是阿萨的主人，而Loki——Loki就像是来这里做客的、他的弟弟一样。

阿斯加德的晚宴十分盛大，Thor见惯不怪，却没想到Loki会异常喜欢这异域风情的集会。从宴会开始他就一直观察着在场的每个人、每道菜乃至每一块挂毯，也许是因为切换了形态，黑发雪肤的Loki在火光的映照下显得柔和了许多，他不出声，绿眼静静地扫视着殿里的所有。Thor突然想起他还不知道Loki多大了，大概在某个年纪他也曾对万事万物如此好奇过。

“突然想到，我连你的一些基本信息都不知道。”Thor喝了口蜂蜜酒，给Loki夹了块烤羊肉。

“性别男，一千岁，约顿人，擅长魔法以及任何需要用脑的——也就是你不擅长的事情。”Loki嚼着羊肉挖苦道。

好吧，这个年纪看起来的确不大……Thor心虚地想起他们的初夜，还好Loki是个受过训练的王子。

一轮歌舞后Frigga来到他们桌前，她的侍女带来了一壶新酒，Loki接过给自己和Thor满上，举杯对神后致意。

“噢，我真喜欢你。”Frigga对Loki微笑，转而面向Thor，“忘了说，所有人都很想念你。”

“母后，我很抱歉，婚礼没能让你见证……”Thor有点心虚，他从没对Frigga撒过谎。

“没关系，也许你们可以在阿斯加德补办一场仪式。”神后微笑着面向Loki，“我听说过你们的故事，这真是命运的安排，希望你们能珍惜彼此。”

Thor和Loki面面相觑，为了掩饰尴尬Loki忽然变出一朵玫瑰递给Frigga，装出腼腆的模样说：“我会的。”

这下轮到Thor想翻白眼了。

“你真可爱。”Frigga笑了起来，“难怪Thor喜欢你。我让人布置了闪电宫，希望你们有个美好的夜晚。”留下相互面红耳赤的两人，神后又回到了众神之父身边。

想到了初夜的酒后乱性Thor和Loki都不寒而栗，今晚他们没喝太多，宴会散了Thor便带Loki回闪电宫准备沐浴睡觉。

闪电宫里已经备好了热水。其实约顿的浴池已经很豪华了，但阿萨的更大，Loki脱掉衣服下水，趴在池边瞪着Thor，“为什么仙宫上上下下都奢华至极，就你长得这么穷酸。”他还以为自己捡了个穷小子呢。

Thor冷哼一声跳入浴池，溅了Loki一身水，“我可以当作这是你在赞美我与众不同吗？”

“去你的！”Loki捡起刷子准备洗澡，末了不忘咒骂Thor一句。

Thor靠近他，盯着他手臂上泛红的皮肤问：“你不怕热水吗？”

“约顿的水也不是冷的。”Loki翻了个白眼，“而且我已经下来这么久了，你现在关心有点迟哦，雷神殿下。”

看起来他的阿萨形态并不是白切换的，Thor怨自己多管闲事，没好气地倚着池壁洗头去了。还好阿萨的浴池够大，不然他得和Loki肌肤相贴。

正当Thor想着，就听见Loki发出了一声惊呼，雷神敏锐地回头，在水里快速走了几步一把接住了滑倒的约顿王子，然而他的动作还不够快，Loki依旧呛到了一点水。

“放手，蠢货！”Loki这时反倒灵活地用手肘打了Thor腹部一拳，他的挣扎引起了阿萨王子的不满，Thor钳住他的腰，Loki当即发出野兽般的怒吼，“让你放手。”

“然后让你再喝一次水？”Thor大笑出声，“脚下不稳对男人来说可不是什么好事，Loki。”他话音刚落就吃了Loki一巴掌，不是很痛。

Thor咧开嘴角，二话不说把Loki丢在浴池边上。

“嘶——你这个野蛮的阿萨人！”Loki揉了揉震得发疼的后背，他看见Thor眼里的光芒意识到事情不对，当即撑着地砖就要离开浴池，初夜还可以说是酒后乱性，现在清醒了他可不想再被人操干一番。

“你想去哪？”Thor抓着Loki的脚踝用力一拉就把Loki重新带回水中，约顿王子尖叫一声，径直栽倒在雷神怀中，他愤怒地扯住Thor的脸颊，指甲在雷神脸上留下伤痕。

他们在水里闹腾起来，Thor被Loki暴击了两次忍不住反击，但就他们目前姿势他比较难下手，就直接用了最阴损的手段——他挠了Loki的腋窝，约顿王子动弹不得，一边被迫笑出声一边企图闪避Thor的手，但他不可能太大幅度动作，不然今晚他得吐一夜的水——

“够了，你……你混蛋，哈——”Loki笑得眼泪都出来了，当他已经无力反抗时Thor总算把他放了下来，靠在浴池边上Loki只觉得浑身发软，抬眼看到蓝眼睛就在他面前。

Thor低笑着问：“服了吗？”

“从不。”Loki喘着气，毫不留情地揍了Thor一拳。

事态一发不可收拾起来，他们幼稚极了，Loki不断在心里翻白眼想逃到地面上去，但Thor有力极了，他们互相打闹了一会儿腰间的围布都不知道去了哪里，Loki一再挑衅之下，Thor干脆掰开了他的屁股——

“妈的，你想干什么！”Loki狠狠地瞪着Thor，“你别忘了我们是什么关系！你这么喜欢操约顿人我可以给你找几十个——”

“我记得我们是婚姻关系。”Thor威胁地笑了起来，“你挑起了男人的征服欲，说你服了我，我就放过你——”

“你休想。”Loki咬牙切齿，一口咬在了Thor肩上。

Thor其实不是强奸犯，但他突然发现，Loki硬了——在刚才的玩闹中，也许是禁欲太久，约顿王子硬了，Thor的指节蹭着Loki的穴口，感觉那儿瑟缩了一下，肩上被他咬过的地方有点疼——Thor在操进去的那一刻意识到，如果Loki想要推开他，那他早就用魔法逃走了，而不是在这里，陪他一直玩下去。

07

“啊……你混蛋，你……嗯唔……这是第二次了吧？！不经过我同意……”Loki龇牙咧嘴地抓着Thor的背，肉穴就像是被撕开了，他痛得不行，恨不得用自己的脑袋砸晕Thor。

Thor被Loki咬得麻木，Loki就像他少年时候狩猎遇到的猎物一样，即使最初无意，心底的征服欲一旦被激起就很难停下。他托着Loki的臀部在水中狠狠操开那层软肉，约顿王子的轻哼无疑是最好的催情剂，Thor扭过Loki的下巴看着他，微笑说：“婚内强暴？你说出去别人也以为这是我们的情趣，Loki，记得现在操你的人是谁——”

“被流放的阿萨蠢货。”Loki一字一顿，眼里冒着火，“你再敢让我这么疼——嗯唔……混蛋啊！”

“你真是不服软，也不长记性。”Thor哭笑不得，在水里操了一会儿就把Loki抱出水面，约顿人下意识缩了缩后穴，腿缠上了他的腰，眼里依旧带着怒火，却又不得不攀着他，Thor对此满意极了，他大笑起来，用胡渣蹭了蹭Loki的脸，准备把Loki抱到他的寝宫去。

Loki要被折磨疯了，阴茎贴着Thor的腹部磨蹭，刺激出的白浊黏连在雷神蜜色腹肌上的画面实在过分色情，他逃避地闭上眼，却感觉肉棒戳刺着他的敏感点，不同于Thor之前的凶狠，这个力度就像是猫挠了他一下似的，根本无法满足心里蒸腾起的那股情欲，Loki神智涣散，已经无法用完整的语句咒骂眼前这个暴力分子，在后背接触到床的那一瞬间，Loki下意识分开腿踩上雷神的胸膛，无声地邀请他进来。

就当讨点福利。Loki给自己找了个借口。想起九界里传说——Thor在众神的性幻想对象中仿佛是排在前三的，这下Loki便更自暴自弃地沉沦进阿萨性神带给他的美妙中。

“慢点嗯……”做了几轮后Loki忍不住射了出来，而Thor还揉搓着刚高潮正敏感的顶端，硬生生让他又勃起了。后穴已经很湿了，随着Thor的动作，不断向外渗落混合液，Loki湿漉着绿眼，抓着床单的手背青筋凸起，额上布满汗珠。

Thor拉起Loki的一只腿，他半跪在床上，肉色的小穴吮着他的阴茎，上面的嫩肉被阳具带出一些又狠狠进入，蹭到敏感带的时候Loki会发出好听的、沙哑的呻吟，他的囊袋、会阴都沾满了湿黏的混合液，不同于蓝色皮肤的性感与神秘，白皙躯体上烙下无数吻痕的样子更加刺激了Thor，Loki微张着嘴，喉间吐出绵长的呼吸，Thor低沉地喘息，俯下身去吻他的唇。

“别，别咬——”胸前敏感的肉粒被Thor含着吮吸，Loki颤抖着腿肚，肠道反射性地收缩，Thor又狠狠顶了进来，贴着小腹的阴茎渗出前液，Loki伸手揉了一把龟头，舒服地发出哼声。

“你知道你现在看起来像什么吗？”Thor的手顺着Loki的小腿慢慢向下，激起身下人的颤抖，“像只被顺过毛的黑猫……Loki，你应该看看你自己，身上都是我的吻痕，阴茎可耻地挺立着，被我操着的同时你还在自慰，小穴里都是水，像小嘴一样咬着我的阴茎，穴肉泛红，看起来被操肿了……这次你可是清醒的，我没有逼迫你。”

“闭嘴……啊！”Loki哭叫出声，Thor突然拔出来把他翻了个身，又一下子操了进去，火热的肠道还没合拢，Thor便欺压上来，力度凶狠至极，Loki抓着被子，眼角湿润得泛红，Thor咬着他的后颈根本不给他动弹的机会，臀肉隐隐发麻，他被操得要跪不稳了。

Thor低喘着舔舐Loki的后颈，“我的小王子，Loki……”

Loki微微颤抖，Thor的语气太甜蜜了，而甜蜜根本不适合他们，然而在危机感侵蚀他的大脑前，Thor已经揉弄他的阴茎把他再度送上了高潮，他射得到处都是，喉腔挤出破碎的呻吟，而身上的男人将精液射在了他体内，Loki头脑发麻，趴在床上有气无力地想说什么，最后却闭上了嘴巴。

“怎么样？”Thor揉了揉眼前的黑发，Loki反射性地缩开脑袋，有些发愣地瞥着他，这可把Thor逗乐了，他躺倒在柔软的被子里，冲Loki招了招手，“到我这里来。”

约顿王子虽然不太愿意，但还是靠了上去，脑袋枕着结实的肌肉他感觉稍微舒服了点。

“我想再洗个澡，好吗？”

Loki眨眼，Thor甚少听见他用商量的语气说话，大概是没有力气了，所以期望他能把他抱过去，雷神亲昵地亲了亲他的额头说：“当然。”

那晚Loki当然不止是让Thor带他去泡澡那么简单，他施了一个魔法，让Thor在水里泡了一个多小时才得以脱身，还好闪电宫里永远供应着热水，但水温也几乎把Thor烫掉了一层皮。

然而雷神觉得是自己占了Loki的便宜在先，对方又比他小那么多，便没有计较Loki的恶作剧，反倒献宝地三天两头就给他送去一些阿萨的宝物、金饰，见Loki收下礼物，Thor以为他不再生气了，打算带他去阿斯加德王宫外走走。

“……好，我知道了，你继续监视Byleist，有任何消息就立刻通知我。Helblindi那边的眼线安插进去了吗？”

从宫外回来，Thor正准备邀请Loki跟他一起去打猎，没想到对方正置身魔法幻境中跟他的约顿侍从对话。Thor半张着嘴刚要喊他，却在这时对上Loki的目光，阴沉的绿眼睛冷淡地扫了他一眼，把Thor的热情顿时浇熄。

Loki摆了摆手，幻境立刻消失了，他拢了拢身上的皮草走到Thor面前，询问的目光叫雷神怎样都开不了口。

Thor皱起眉头把妙尔尼尔放到一边，他烦躁地问：“你刚才是在——干什么？”

没想到他会这么问，Loki讶异地耸耸肩，“你不是来了一会儿了吗？我在处理约顿的事。”

“Loki——”Thor张了张嘴，见对方的脸色当即冷了下来。

“怎么？你对我的事有什么意见。”Loki见Thor欲言又止，脸色难看得要命，立即猜到了他在不满什么，“你想指手画脚什么——”

“我听到了‘眼线’。”Thor暴躁地抓了抓头发，在他光明磊落的人生中还没见过有人会将这种招数用在自己的亲兄弟上——至少在仙宫这种事绝对不会发生。

Loki冷冷地扯了扯嘴角，好笑地说：“你的听力没有问题。所以呢？我让你失望了？”

“那是你的兄弟。”Thor闷声，努力不去看Loki的眼睛。

“约顿王宫里没有兄弟，他们是怎样对我的，我就会怎样回报他们。”Loki讥笑道，痛恨Thor的天真，“你应该庆幸Odin早就选出了王储，也只器重你一个王子，不然你的生活会和我一样难过。”

“但我不会这样对我的兄弟！”

迎上Thor焦躁的蓝眼睛，Loki无所畏惧地说：“我不是你，现在你认清真相了，恭喜你。”他走到妙尔尼尔旁，盯着地上的神锤一言不发。

和Loki在一起半个多月，Thor有时候总会产生一种他和Loki是相爱的错觉，即使初识极不愉快，但作为一个热情的阿斯加德人，熟悉之后Thor便觉得Loki没他想象中那样阴险，甚至有点可爱。而就在他认为他们可以成为朋友时，Loki又狠狠驳回了这个可能，让他认识到他们彻头彻尾是两个世界的人。

Thor冷静了一会儿。

约顿海姆和阿斯加德本来就是两个完全不一样的国度，拿阿斯加德的标准去要求Loki，这未免也太苛刻了。

“抱歉，我不应该干涉你的私事。”Thor呼了口气，试图扬起一个微笑，“我想邀请你去狩猎……”

Loki摆摆手，仿佛刚才什么都没发生过，冷漠地微笑着说：“不了，我对狩猎兴趣不大。你可以考虑邀请那位Sif女士陪你一同前往。”

Thor不太会和这样的Loki打交道，他宁愿小王子发顿脾气，也不喜欢看他戴着面具假惺惺地说话。尴尬之下Thor愤恨地拿起妙尔尼尔，跟Loki说了句他要去演武场，便又匆匆离开。

Loki在宫殿里看着雷神离去的背影，指节捏得发白。

<<<

雷神不太经常向他人道歉，他意识到自己的错误并主动道歉的几次对方都非常爽快地原谅了他。可Loki不同，这个斤斤计较的约顿人对他实行了两三天的冷暴力，Thor憋屈至极，却又不能向他挑战在演武场打上一架——不然上升成家暴就麻烦大了。

Thor刚恢复神格，几个老友常轮流约他出去庆祝，与此同时Loki就像个飘忽不定的鬼魂，除了晚上他们会睡在一起以外，Thor真不知道Loki这两天都在做什么。

为了确保Loki没耍什么花样，Thor不得不去彩虹桥边找无所不知的守门人。

“Loki和中庭的Steve Rogers联络频繁，Rogers在寻找你。”

Heimdallr的话从来都是这样有头没尾，Thor一脸迷茫地盯着守门人，心想为什么有人在找自己反而缠上了Loki，见Heimdallr不打算把事情说清楚，Thor便飞回闪电宫，打算找Loki问个明白。

暴力地推开宫门，他的行径把殿中的Loki吓了一跳。Thor自己也愣了几秒，抬头看见一个男人背对他站着，正亲切地与Loki交谈。Thor忍不住去打量这个陌生人的背影，一头金色短发，鼓胀的肌肉块撑起衣袖，挺拔的身姿像军人，这毫无疑问是个中庭人，Loki不是不喜欢和约顿以外的人打交道吗？想起刚才Heimdallr说的话，Thor飞快意识到——这可能就是最近与Loki联系频繁的Steve Rogers。

“你母后没教过你进来之前应该先敲门吗？”

Loki不满的声音提醒了Thor这里还有一个人在，他尴尬地收回视线，摸摸鼻子并不愧疚地说：“这也是我的房间。”他忘了他们还在冷战阶段，话音刚落Loki的脸色就变得非常难看，瞪着他抬手立刻把男人变没了，Thor才意识到这是Loki的幻术，对方只是个“幻影”，也许他存在，但可能只是在遥远的中庭与Loki通话着，就如上次他会见约顿侍从一般。

“噢，那我是不是应该回约顿海姆去。”Loki尖刻地扬起下巴，转身准备去收拾东西。

Thor头疼极了，他一把抓住Loki的手，“听着，我没有那个意思。我们现在是同盟，我不会怠慢我的盟友，上次的事我已经道过歉了，你也不应该这么小气对吗？”

“真抱歉，我就是这么小气。”Loki咧开嘴角，眼里有说不出的厌烦。

Thor想要举双手对Loki投降，在战场上他绝对不会对任何一个敌人屈服，但Loki太难对付了，Thor真没试过去讨好一个人，但和Loki关系不佳不是他愿意看到的，毕竟他们每晚都要睡在一张床上——即使只是朋友，Thor也不希望看到两人为这点小事产生隔阂，这对直性子的他来说实在太痛苦了。

Thor的脸色像万花筒一样变了又变，Loki饶有兴致地盯着他打量，见雷神露出无话可说又气恼的表情，他吹了声口哨笑道：“要我原谅你？去摘一颗金苹果给我。”

这个要求不难，但要冒着被Odin责罚的危险，金苹果每年贡给神族的数量都是有限的……Thor深深地看了Loki一眼，约顿人仰着下巴，挑衅地看着他。雷神当即跑出宫门，速度快得令约顿人愕然。

Loki本来只想开个玩笑，却没想到Thor如此认真。

08

美国队长最近很忙。

在被冰封了七十年后重新回到人类社会，他为适应时代的发展每天不断学习，秉着“知识就是力量”的精神他奋发向上，在此期间意外收到了故友Howard儿子Tony的邀请，要他加入一个叫复仇者联盟的英雄组织，加上他目前成员已有五人。

Steve思虑再三，最后还是去了Stark大厦。

之后的试水行动他们配合默契，效率奇高，成立复联的事宜就此定下。为了方便起居工作，Tony给大家安排了大厦里的住处，Steve也因七十年前的住所被拆除，干脆在此安顿下来，几个人没过多久就混熟了。但他一直记得Tony之前说过有六名成员，现在还差一人。

某天空闲下来，Steve便问起这事。

“噢，其实剩下那个不是人。”Tony靠在沙发上吃了个甜甜圈，“别用那种眼神看我。队长，那是个‘神’，北欧神话看过吗？雷神Thor，我们最后一个‘小’伙伴，目前好像在隔壁街区当医生？”

活了九十岁Steve见过很多大场面，却唯独无法相信自己小时候看过的北欧神话居然是真的。

“队长，你们的年纪最接近，不如你去游说他吧，要把他拉入复联哦。”Tony微笑，又吃了个甜甜圈，“这里是Thor的资料。”

Steve翻了个白眼，他虽然被冰封了七十年，但也不可能和一个神祇年纪相仿。

作战计划要求Steve悄悄混入Thor的生活圈，旁敲侧击知道Thor目前丧失了神力，只是看起来比健美先生还要强壮些，在几次故意制造的偶遇后，Steve认为时机成熟了，正准备跟雷神正式约谈，却发现Thor不见了。

这对忙活了一个月的Steve来说，几乎是灭顶之灾。

他每天监视着Thor上下班，大个子的作息十分规律，正义感极强，一看就很适合加入复联——可他不见了。整个复联都倾巢而出，翻遍纽约乃至全美，最后仍旧不知道他的去向。Tony十分着急，坚持认为Thor不可能无声无息回了阿斯加德。而就在Steve想尽快联系上Thor时，他收到了一个陌生人的来信。

尽管被冰封了七十年，Steve也还记得这位“陌生人”。

那时候这个世界都笼罩在战争的阴影下，Steve在酒吧遇见外号魔法师的Loki，他正在人群中表演魔术，凭空生出的鸽子和气球环绕他的四周，在战争年代里算是难得的一抹亮色。七十年后世界已经变了模样，除了他之外居然还有人活着，所以在被拖进幻境的一瞬间，Steve就意识到Loki不是普通人，和Thor一样，他存在于地球之外的国度。

黑发年轻人坐在椅子上，懒散地抬手跟他打了个招呼。

“Thor没出意外，只是被我带回了约顿海姆，我们现在在阿斯加德，凡人，你们可以放弃找他了。”

“你知道我们在找Thor？！”Steve瞪大眼睛，“能不能让我见他一面，我们有很重要的事要和他商量。”

Loki皱起眉头，“你们想让他回中庭？不行，他现在有更重要的事，我不认为他可以长期待在中庭参加你们的活动。”

Steve发现Loki非常清楚他们的一举一动，他疑惑地问：“你怎么知道复仇者联盟的事？我们的调查显示Thor会在地球待很长一段时间，我需要他的帮助——”

“他跟我成婚了。”Loki注意到Steve一提起Thor便是焦急与在意，这让他不太舒服，“而且——他恢复了神格，你不会以为一个神会跟一群地球人厮混在一起吧？”满意地看见Steve的蓝眼睛暗了暗，Loki愉快了许多。

之前生怕把Thor带离中庭会造成时空扭曲，Loki便在他家附近设下监视，前几天观察到Steve频繁出现，想起七十多年前的一面之缘，Loki不禁有些唏嘘。

“如果可以的话，我还是想见Thor一面。”Steve坚持着，见Loki口风松动正准备回答，没想到下一秒他突然脱离幻境重新跌坐在了复联大厦的沙发上，Steve着急地捂住眼睛，天啊，Loki到底是答应还是不答应？

如果不是Loki联系他，他们根本不可能和外星接上线！Thor怎么会和Loki结婚？他们不都是男的吗！

Steve的脑子乱作一团，连忙起身准备去找Tony说明这一切。

<<<

Loki掂量着手里的金苹果，据说在仙宫只有受伤和节日庆典的时候诸神才能享用一颗。每年苹果树结出的果实数量有限，他只要了一个，可Thor慷慨地给了他好几个。

“这下你消气了吗？”Thor拎着锤子在Loki面前踱步，他很想知道中庭发生了什么，但Loki拒绝回答，Heimdallr也不说清楚，Thor不得不向Loki低头，希望这一行为能讨难缠的约顿王子欢心。

Loki用袖子擦了擦苹果的表面，干脆地咬了一口，一边咀嚼苹果一边看着Thor，“Steve Rogers在找你，你也许不知道他是谁，但他认识你，想要跟你谈谈。”

“是不是因为你把我从中庭带走扰乱了时空秩序？”Thor看上去忧心忡忡。

“当然不是！”Loki翻了个白眼，“具体我不清楚，你去问他。反正你现在恢复神格了，想去中庭很容易。”

Thor盯着Loki窃笑的嘴角，上前一步抓住Loki的手肘，“你跟我一起去。Loki，别露出那种表情，我不相信你会老实待在仙宫。”他挑挑眉，坚持这次需要Loki同行。

Loki飞快地抽出手来，“那我回约顿海姆——”

“不行，我们还是新婚，你怎么能让我一个人去中庭。”Thor露出可怜的表情，抓着Loki就要往外走，正好他在中庭的房子租期还没到，现在过去只要把事情说清楚，他们也许还能赶上仙宫的晚餐。

“我不——你这个混蛋！”Loki话音刚落就感觉他被Thor抓着飞了起来，他气得大叫，Thor也没停下，不一会儿他们就来到了桥边，Loki从没经历过这样的飞行，一时反胃差点吐在彩虹桥上，而下一秒Thor已经跟守门人交涉完毕，搂着他进入了时空隧道。

“我们到了。”Thor微笑，稳稳地降落在纽约城外，刚想把Loki放开便意识到他没站稳赶忙又接住了他。

约顿人恶狠狠地推开Thor，咬牙切齿地看着周围一片荒凉，讥笑道：“你可别告诉我你住在这里——你应该让守门人把我们传送到复仇者大厦，想找你的人在那儿。”

“我不知道什么复仇者大厦。”Thor皱眉，见Loki没有细说的打算，准备抱住他开始新一轮的飞行，这可把Loki吓坏了。

“停！让我用魔法找！你不要动手。”Loki不满地瞪Thor了一眼，认命地施展起魔法来——Thor实在是他的克星！

当复仇者们难得聚在一起用下午茶——其实也就只有Tony、Natasha和Steve三人在——两位穿着奇装异服的人突然出现在客厅，Tony虽然认出其中一位是他们一直在寻找的雷神，但还是忍不住翻了个白眼，“天啊，为什么有人可以悄无声息地进入我的大楼？”

“Sir，我很抱歉，这是我第一次识别这种魔法迹象。”Jarvis的声音在上方响起。

Thor发现坐在沙发中间那个金发男人便是他在Loki的幻境里看到的那个——Steve Rogers，Thor喉结微动，上次他没看到Steve的正面，这次他看见了，而且看得很清楚，对方也是金发蓝眼，目光径直落在了Loki身上——Thor下意识侧了侧身体企图挡住Loki。

他开始感到不太对劲。

盯着Steve看了一会儿，Thor忽然想起他之前见过Steve，在花店，在医院，或者在回家的路上，他偶然见过这个人几次，还说过一两句话。怎么回事，现在他成了自己的朋友了？居然急着找他？

“我见过你？”Thor不善地眯起眼来。

Steve摸摸脑袋，“我们的确偶遇过几次。”

“Loki说你们在找我，有何贵干？”Thor拎着锤子看着在座三人。

“我没想到Loki这么快就把你带来了。”Steve站起身来，“Thor你好，我是Steve Rogers，他是Tony Stark，她是Natasha Romanoff，我们隶属于一个名叫复仇者联盟的组织。”

接下来Steve向Thor介绍了复联成立的目的，他们想要保护地球上的民众，注意到了之前Thor一直在做义警，所以想邀请他加入，可惜他中途去了约顿海姆，便失去了联系。那个叫Natasha的女人最后补充说明了他们极力希望他加入的原因，这让Thor有一点动心。虽然他们只是第一次见面，但直觉告诉他这群人不是坏人。

Thor抡着锤子坐到了空位上，“听起来很有意思，我很喜欢中庭，也很喜欢中庭人，但我不能经常出现——”

“罪犯也不是天天出现。”Tony喝了口咖啡笑道。

双方一下陷入了沉默，Loki瞥了Thor一眼，他倒不是很关心Thor要不要加入这个奇怪的中庭组织，只是Thor明显不想立刻答应下来，这太草率，不是一个王子的作风。

接着Loki把目光移到了Steve身上，他很好奇为什么过了这么多年他还没死亡，没有一种长寿魔法能做到这样的效果，中庭人最多不就只能活个一百年吗？

“你看起来没什么变化。”Loki皱眉冲美国队长呶呶嘴。

房间里的人顿时把目光都集中到了美国队长身上，Tony和Natasha不知道同Thor一起出现的是谁，但Steve居然认识一个外星人，这就很稀奇了。

Steve被瞧得浑身不舒服，却还要硬着头皮解释：“是超级士兵血清的效果，改变了基因，之前我被冰封了一段时间。”

这是Loki第一次听说基因、血清这类名词，约顿海姆不崇尚科学，而他又是天生的魔法师，对科学更是不屑一顾，没想到科学办到了魔法不能办到的事，Loki挑挑眉，期待听到更多的表情尽落入Thor眼中。

雷神突然莽撞地站起来，“我得再考虑一下你们的邀请，不论结果如何我都会给出答复。现在，我想我得回阿斯加德了。”他不礼貌地拽起Loki，冲三个中庭人说了再见，便把Loki带出了复仇者大厦。

Tony张了张嘴，看着同样目瞪口呆的Steve，“不管外星人是不是喜欢说走就走，但不走门走窗户——非法损坏我的玻璃，这笔账我还是会算在Thor头上的。”

09

“你发什么疯？”Loki气愤地站在Thor身边，这真是太没教养了，Loki长这么大还没有从窗户离开别人家过，Thor还弄了他一身玻璃渣，Loki狠狠地拧了他的腹肌一把，想揍雷神一顿。

“时间不早了，我们还要回仙宫用晚餐。”Thor固执地说，他举起锤子，企图召唤Heimdallr把他们带回阿斯加德，可等了好几分钟，Heimdallr都毫无反应，他们一直站在原地，直到Loki发出一声讥笑。

“噢，十分钟前我还觉得今晚能睡在大床上，而现在，我只能露宿荒野。”Loki委屈地扁了扁嘴，好像Thor欺负了他似的。

雷神为此抓狂地挠了挠头发，对上那双讥诮的绿眼他更烦躁了。他会失控还不是因为Loki在和Steve眉来眼去！？而且他们还是旧识，Loki认识Steve甚至比认识他还要早──

“回我家，我在中庭还有住所。”Thor阴着脸，挥舞着锤子抱着Loki再次升到了空中，往之前租住的公寓中去。

等站到家门口Thor心里才猛地一沉，完了，他离开的时候家里还是一团乱，过了这么久那些狼藉会让房子变成什么味道？Thor的眼皮在跳，想到刚才Loki的埋怨便更担心待会这家伙会恶评如潮。

“你没带钥匙？”Loki随意问道，没想到Thor突然暴力地撞开门。

被这莫名其妙的怒气弄得Loki也不高兴起来，可下一秒，一股泥土味从里面飘了出来，混杂着别的什么味道，Loki瞥见那乱七八糟的客厅，脸色不禁一绿。

Loki从他身后走了过去，Thor咬紧牙关，刚准备解释走之前这里发生了什么，Loki却一声不吭，开始动用魔法帮他整理混乱的客厅，Thor刚张开的嘴巴又闭上了。

“怎么？”Loki见Thor一言不发，回过头冷笑看向鲁莽的阿萨王子，“不收拾一下今晚我睡哪？”如果Thor仔细，一定会发现他的耳廓微微发红。

“呃……二楼的卧室是干净的。”Thor平静下来，摸摸头不好意思地看着Loki忙碌的背影，“今晚你可以暂时穿我的衣服……”

Loki侧了侧身体低声骂道，“不要，谁知道有没有被猫猫狗狗碰过。”

“没有。”Thor无奈地笑了，走上前摸了摸Loki的后颈，短短的发梢蹭过手心，一时间两人之间只剩浅浅的呼吸声。

<<<

Loki无法想象自己真的穿着Thor的衣服和这大块头躺在床上睡了一夜，第二天早上醒来他甚至还枕着Thor粗壮的手臂，Loki打了个寒颤，好像这是他们第一次睡似的。Loki越想越觉得不对劲，赶忙用烘干咒弄干了昨晚的湿衣服，换下了Thor的大号睡衣。

没想到这一系列举动都落入了雷神眼中，Loki偷偷摸摸地从阳台上回来，就见到Thor坐在床上满脸笑容地看他，Loki感到毛骨悚然，靠着墙壁阴沉地说：“你什么时候醒的。”

“当你的脑袋离开我的时候。”Thor耸耸肩，拿起一旁的T恤往身上套，“忘了告诉你，我家对面有个爱偷窥的老妇人，也许你刚才换衣服——”

“Thor Odinson！”

Thor大笑着从床上起来，“骗你的，没想到你居然会信。不过在中庭可没人穿盔甲上街，我建议你还是换套衣服，你可以去我的衣柜里拿。”他拉过Loki拍了拍他的肩膀，动作之快以至于小巨人都没反应过来。

Loki咬牙切齿地用魔法攻击了Thor的后腰，阿萨的傻瓜什么时候也会耍人了？但鉴于Thor说的是真的，Loki不得不转身去翻箱倒柜了。

他们一路闹着下楼，两个人的肚子叫了起来，Loki给了Thor一手肘翻了个白眼问：“所以我们什么时候回仙宫？”

“别着急，今天才刚刚开始，既然来了中庭，我带你在这附近玩玩？”Thor友善地提议，“附近有一家不错的早餐店，我们可以吃饱了再作打算。”

Loki摆摆手，算答应了Thor的要求。等男人洗漱好出门，时间已经接近九点了。

“你和Steve是旧识？”Thor带Loki来到下个街口的早餐店，以前他总喜欢来这买了咖啡和三明治再去上班。

早晨的阳光正好，Loki坐在玻璃窗边，有一口没一口地喝着咖啡，“很久之前的事了，没想到他还活着。对了，他昨天提到了超级士兵血清，你知不知道那是什么？”

Thor开始后悔把今天早上的第一个话题定为Rogers队长了，虽然知道Steve是个好人，但难得看到Loki流露出那种好奇又柔和的神情，Thor觉得他的内心涌现了过去千年都没出现过的情绪。

“我不知道。”Thor干巴巴地回应。

“他不应该是个出名的公众人物吗？”Loki皱起眉头追问，“你平常不看报纸？毕竟你也在中庭待过一段时间……血清的话，是跟血液有关吧——”

“Loki你要干什么？！”Thor无奈地问，把热狗递给对方，无意瞥见Loki右后方的几位女客人一直在看他们。

Loki习惯性就着Thor的姿势咬了一口热狗才接了过来，满不在乎地说：“不关你的事。难得见到一个中庭人能活这么久——”

“Loki，我们还要回阿斯加德。”Thor提醒道，知道Loki可能会去找Steve，不管是出于什么原因，Thor都应该阻止他，“……难道你想把他带回去？”Thor说完这话喉咙都发干了。

“如果可以的话，我当然想。”Loki倒是认真地点了点头，丝毫没意识到他的话让Thor产生了进一步的误会，他单纯只是对Steve感到好奇，想抽点血做个实验而已。

Thor尴尬极了，他张张嘴道：“呃，这不可能……”话音一落他就看到了Loki嘴边的嘲讽，才明白对方是在开玩笑。但即使是玩笑，Thor也笑不出来。

他们吃完结账后离开了早餐店，Loki在将近一个世纪后又走在了中庭的街道上，不禁对周围的一切都很好奇，他们漫无目的地走着，Loki突然停了停指着马路对面那个五颜六色的车问：“那是什么？”

Thor眯起眼睛，“冰淇淋车，怎么，你想吃吗？”

冰天雪地的约顿海姆没有冰淇淋，不喜欢尝试新鲜事物的Loki立马摇了摇头，耳根微红，难得Thor今天眼尖看到了，拍拍Loki让他在原地等他，一溜烟跑到了马路对面去。

“都说不要了。”Loki埋怨一句，双手抱在胸前盯着冰淇淋车前Thor高大的背影，那家伙今天将长发扎成一束，露出整个脸庞，冰淇淋车周围都是年轻男女，Thor显得格外高大且突兀——倒不是说他看起来像一千多岁的老头子了，只是……噢，他回来了，Loki有种想逃跑的错觉，眼睛不知道要往哪里看，一米九的大个子手里拿着一个粉色的甜筒，冰淇淋车附近的人都在看他，Loki翻了个白眼，Thor脸上的笑容实在是太碍眼了。

“我回来了……你的脸怎么这么红？被太阳晒的？Loki你也太娇弱了吧。”Thor笑着把冰淇淋递到了Loki手边，见青年接了过去别开脸开始吃的样子忍不住笑出声来，遭到了Loki恶狠狠的瞪视。

“给一个男人买这种甜食，你难道没问题？”Loki回敬了一句，又舔了一口冰淇淋球，Thor买的还是恶心的草莓味，Loki真想把冰淇淋糊到他脸上。

他们又走了一会儿，不知不觉竟在往Stark大厦的方向去。

“你觉得我要答应Steve那群人吗？”

Loki吃完最后一口甜筒，舔掉了嘴边的奶油，“随便你，我肯定不会答应。和一群地球人厮混在一起，呵，你可是阿斯加德的王子啊，雷神殿下。”

“你不要这样说中庭人。”Thor不满地皱了皱眉，“你对Steve不是很感兴趣吗？”他冷嘲一句，以为Loki会反驳他。

Loki看穿了Thor小心思，故意说：“噢，我和你不一样，我又不打算加入什么联盟，和中庭人为伍。”他露出一口白牙，笑得尖酸刻薄。

平心而论，如果没与Loki成婚，也许在Steve跟他提出这个计划的瞬间Thor就会答应下来，但现在他离开了中庭，而且还和Loki有着一年的契约，不论如何他都不可能在这个时候给予这群人承诺。仔细思索之下，Thor的内心渐渐做出了决定。

“走，我们去复仇者大厦。”

<<<

“哇哦，没想到你这么快又来了，不是说回阿斯加德了？”Tony盯着地上的碎玻璃，“Jarvis，外星人都只走窗户不走门吗？”

“说话注意点，毕竟我不是自愿的。”Loki扯了抹假笑，屋子里又多了几个昨天没见过的地球人，Thor一松开手他便往一旁站了站，不是很想融入这里，刚才在街上Thor二话不说就抱着他飞了过来，Loki觉得他这辈子的脸都在中庭丢光了。

Natasha瞥了Tony一眼，“我可以问问他到底是谁吗？”她一发问所有人的目光都集中到了Loki身上。

“Thor的丈夫。”Steve回答，这下所有人的目光都集中到了他身上，美国队长尴尬地说，“呃，他自己说的。”他懒得再解释一遍他和Loki为什么会认识了，本来他们也不熟悉彼此，Steve更关注的还是Thor能否加入复仇者联盟。

“咳，Loki是我的丈夫。”Thor加重了语气，“这场婚姻影响到我们两国的关系，所以我认为我不能经常来地球协助你们，但复仇者联盟的计划和创设目的都很好，如果你们需要我，我会尽量出现——这是我的答复。”

“好吧，尊重你的决定。”Tony耸耸肩，“但你们俩居然不是一个种族的？到底还有多少外星人？”

Steve从沙发上起身走到Thor面前拍了拍他的肩膀，“谢谢你愿意为我们的事务出力。”

按照阿斯加德的礼仪，Thor友好地拥抱了Steve一下，尽管他还心存芥蒂，但Steve的态度值得一个友善的答复。然而这一幕在Loki眼中就变了味，他皱起眉头，看着Steve憧憬的蓝眼睛——等等，Loki脑里有个可怕的念头闪过。

Steve是不是……喜欢Thor？！

一定是的。复仇者联盟有那么多人，为什么是Steve一直在找Thor？还孜孜不倦地要求要见Thor一面。见面后劝说Thor最起劲的人也是他——在Loki心里凡人会对神祇产生崇敬之情是很正常的，何况Thor还是阿斯加德最有魅力的神祇，这几天的经历让Loki觉得越来越不对劲了，他打了个哆嗦，觉得两个金发大胸男在一起的场景实在太可怕了，赶忙走上前把Thor拉开。

Thor挑挑眉。

Loki这么介意他和Steve抱在一起？等等，Thor打了个冷颤，他怎么觉得……金发，蓝眼，强壮。Thor无言地看着Loki，这些特征他有，美国队长都有，而Loki认识美国队长在前。

Loki可以选择的婚姻对象有无数个，可他偏偏挑中了自己。Thor咬了咬牙，抓起Loki的手，着急地跟复仇者联盟众人说：“我们要走了，感谢你们邀请我。”Loki明显不喜欢他这么亲密的姿势，Thor警告地看了企图挣脱的Loki一眼，心想回神域再跟他把话说清楚，走到窗边准备召唤Heimdallr带他们回去。

而此时Loki则是恨恨地想，很好，他不过是把Thor从Steve的怀里拉开Thor就要对他发火了，这场婚姻要怎么继续下去，现在问题严重了。

10

混着血浆的玻璃片在地板上碎裂开来，渗血的冰面显出一种诡异，偌大的研究室里两个男人面面相觑看着对方。

“你发什么疯？！”积攒了几日的怒火后，Loki终于受够了这一切——Thor Odinson这个看似大度实际小气到了极点的家伙，居然敢一声不吭地砸了他的实验品！

“Loki，我不是——”

“你他妈就是故意的！”Loki怒吼道，“你究竟有什么问题，在阿斯加德装得正义凛然，在约顿海姆却像个疯子一样——”他话音刚落就被Thor推到了桌边，脊椎撞上桌角疼得让他抬手就冲金发大个子打去一掌，看到Thor身后碎开的器皿Loki更是愤怒，他一拳打上Thor的腹部。雷神企图靠近时从天而降的水浇了他一身，Loki推开Thor，恶狠狠地说，“我不会原谅你的！”

身上的皮草湿得彻底，Thor甩了甩金发急匆匆地想追上前去解释清楚，却发现自己已经被Loki锁在了研究室里。

事情究竟为什么会变成这样？Thor懊恼地吼叫一声，他头疼欲裂，Loki已经离开，但那双冰冷的眼睛仿佛还在眼前，指责着他的不是。

三天前他们离开地球，还没在阿斯加德待上一晚便又因约顿有事要Loki回去主持而匆匆离开，虽然仍旧眷恋着阿萨，但Thor还是遵从了契约的要求。两个人一夜无话，Loki没睡多久就去办公了——在约顿他全权负责外交事宜。

Thor在长达一日的独处中不断回想起Loki与Steve的每一句对话，他越想越不对，越想越觉得自己被当成了替身——“替身”这个词让雷神恶心了不止一顿午餐的时间，他从小到大都没体会过这种感觉，在阿萨他就是光明，他就是众人的希冀，结果在Loki面前他成了另一个人的替代品？上一次被流放之后自尊受损也不过一天就恢复了开始新生活的活力，但这次他居然在意了起来。

第一个出现在Thor脑中的念头是他要离婚，但冷静下来意识到这是不可能的，契约书还在，他不能毁约。

雷神从不多愁善感，以前在阿斯加德，需要他做的事太多，以至于他根本没空思考感情问题，现在他在约顿海姆，除了待在Loki的宫里他无处可去，而此刻Loki不在他身边，所以……

Thor没再继续细想下去。

华纳海姆的使者出访约顿海姆，Loki几乎终日都在使馆安排事务，好不容易和他见面却还是在约顿王宫的晚宴上，拘束得让人不能好好说话。

Thor不是个能藏得住话的人，他想问问Loki事情是否如他想象那样，可话到嘴边每次都被Loki无意地避开话题，他们说过的几句话不是在聊华纳海姆，就是又提到了Steve——然而不是以Thor期望的方式提及。

这下雷神更不高兴了，要不是他正直的天性不允许他迁怒旁人，他可能已经将那位中庭人拉入了黑名单。

而Loki每次提起Steve的表情无疑是在火上浇油。

在华纳使团终于准备离开约顿王都时，Thor终于按捺不住去找了Loki，从侍女那听说Loki在研究室。他径直推门而入，发现Loki手里攥着一个玻璃瓶，里面装着深红色的液体，顿时气血往Thor的脑子上冲——那是Steve的血？！Loki居然爱慕他爱慕到抽了他的血？！

行动根本不受控制，Thor愤怒地走到Loki身边，扬手打翻了他手里的东西。

玻璃瓶碎裂的声音以及Loki的怒吼让Thor打了个激灵立刻清醒过来，他终于意识到他内心深处不满的真正来源——不是因为被当成替代品损伤了他的自尊，而是因为从一开始他就根本不愿当什么“替代”，他爱上Loki，在这场婚姻里已然假戏真做。

<<<

Loki觉得从中庭回来后Thor就变了个人似的——也许他最近很忙，没顾得上观察Thor周围的人和事，但他发现Thor不对劲，并频繁感觉到雷神在想Steve Rogers。

这发现令约顿小王子有点恶心，两个金发蓝眼的成年男人还玩暗恋这种约顿海姆的年轻人都不玩了的老把戏，Loki嫌弃极了，一点不想给这段感情推波助澜，而且Thor目前是他的契约伙伴，居然敢玩精神出轨，不处罚他简直对不起Loki在约顿海姆的名声。

在中庭Loki便确定了Steve对Thor有意，为了试探Thor，在接待华纳使团的晚宴上Loki故意提起Steve，装出他很在意那个中庭人的模样，结果Thor脸色大变，一副被抢了心爱之物的表情，Loki恨不得拿酒泼他。

洁癖很重的Loki Laufeyson这几天都不愿回宫，跟Thor躺在一张床上他就忍不住想起这件事，Loki牙痒痒的。要不是他们还有着婚约关系，Thor是不是就马上答应加入复联并留在中庭不回神域了？他们看起来都是正义的伙伴，Loki一点都不想承认Thor对Steve有好感是合情合理的——

趁Thor不注意，在离开中庭前Loki拿到了美国队长的血清，一方面是好奇究竟是什么力量让Steve存活至今，另一方面是为了在必要——比如当Thor要毁约去中庭当战士时候，能够给Steve还有他那群朋友致命一击。

可惜，Loki还没能研究出血清的秘密，Thor就毁了这一切。

Loki难以置信，Thor维护Steve已经维护到了这种程度？他不过是抽了Steve一点点血！又没有真的伤了他。

“我不会原谅你的！”Loki眼里烧着熊熊怒火愤恨地推开Thor离开研究室，他真是瞎了眼，怎么会以为阿斯加德的雷神会是好的婚约对象！用咒语把Thor锁在了研究室中，Loki扬长而去，根本忘了他们还在扮演一对模范情侣，如果可以的话，他真想把Thor封进冰块，然后把他石沉大海。

误会就此而生。

第二天Thor和Loki吵架的事就传遍了整个约顿王宫，连Laufey都听说了小儿子研究室的惨况，并派人安慰了Loki，毕竟和老Odin吵了那么久，他才不想关怀Thor，只是为了避免战争，最后不得不让人把Thor从研究室里放了出来。

Loki不想见到Thor，可该死的华纳使团要离开国都，按照礼法他们必须同去送别以示尊重。在两天没给过Thor好脸色后Loki还能跟他并肩站在城楼上，Laufey不禁感慨自己儿子长大了。

“Loki，我很抱歉……”华纳的使者几乎已经消失在视线中，Thor嗫嚅着开口，他早就想好了道歉的措辞，毕竟这次真的是他有错在先，可Loki根本没给他继续说的机会。

Loki微笑看向远方，“你再说我就让你跪在这里几个小时，体会一下被约顿民众参观的滋味。”他们结束了送别，Loki松了口气，扭头就准备回王宫，心知Thor正跟在身后，他加快了步伐，恨不得立马甩掉粘人的雷神。

“嘿，这还有人看着，我们不是令人艳羡的爱侣吗？”Thor赶忙跑到Loki身前，抓着对方的手，“我真的很抱歉打碎了你的东西，那时候我一定是疯了，我跟你道歉。”

“说完了？松手。”Loki皱眉拂开Thor的手，往他的寝宫走，准备收拾下东西今晚就搬去别的地方住。

Thor气极，Loki为了Steve居然连他的话都不肯听了，那这段婚姻还有继续下去的必要吗？！Thor屏退侍从侍女，在殿中看着Loki用魔法收拾着衣物，他额角突突地跳，终于受不了了吼出声来：

“如果你真的喜欢Steve Rogers，那么我们离婚！”

一瞬间悬浮在空中的衣物全部落地，蓝皮肤的霜巨人转过头来，阴狠的红眼睛盯着Thor，“你说什么？喜欢那个中庭人？那不是你吗！你想离婚？！休想，契约不满一年，你敢毁约我就让你在九界身败名裂！”

Thor的脑子卡壳了，他见Loki怒气冲冲地向他走来，就像只即将扑向红布的西班牙公牛，Thor当即喊道：“你这个骗子，你以为我看不出你喜欢他？！你甚至拿了他的血来作纪念，我不得不说你口味很重。”

听完Thor的话Loki的白眼几乎要翻到后脑勺去了，“什么？我喜欢中庭人？你在开玩笑吗？！我喜欢你都不会喜欢一个中庭人——只有你这种蠢货、傻瓜，才会看到正义的中庭人就心生感动，容不得我拿他一点点血，甚至要为他跟我打上一架！”

“我没有！”Thor百口莫辩，这时候Loki已经把他逼到了墙角，蓝皮肤带来一股渗人的寒气，“你在战争时期就对他产生了感情，我与他还是初次见面！Loki你在想什么？”

“这话应该是我问你，你在想什么？！你以为我会喜欢一个蝼蚁？！”Loki气得连舌头都在发抖，“好，就算我喜欢他又关你什么事！我现在觉得，喜欢一只中庭的蚂蚁，也比喜欢你这种没有脑子的神族要好！真不知道Odin做错了什么会有你这样的儿子，而我还辛苦把你从中庭带回来，你这个恶心的——”

耳朵被嗡嗡声充斥着，让人都快疯了，Thor抓着Loki把他摔到了墙上，Loki张大眼睛，见Thor一字一顿地说：“就是没有脑子我才会爱上你！”

一时间叫骂戛然而止，红眼睛对上蓝眼睛，两个人都说不出话来。

Loki张了张嘴又闭上，嗓子像被火烧着了似的，缄默了一阵子最终还是不甘示弱地看向Thor，“证明它。”

11

背部撞上床板时Loki发出闷哼，他下意识揪住眼前的金发随即听见一串讨人厌的笑声，刚要加重手上的力度腹部却遭到了来自雷神的亲吻，肚脐周围的纹路被细细舔舐，Loki仰躺着，脑子里突然窜过一个念头，他连忙挣扎坐起身来揪起趴伏在他胯间的脑袋。

“你真没喜欢过那个中庭人？”Loki眯眼，舔着起皮的嘴唇问。

Thor皱起眉头凝视了Loki几秒，就把他又一次按回了床垫里。

这次的吻来得更加热烈，霜巨人本就穿得不多，不出一分钟Thor暴虐的手就把他剥了个精光，雷神吻着他的喉结，他的锁骨，顺着黑色的图腾向下虔诚地吻了吻他颤抖着的小腹，就是吝啬于给他的嘴唇一个甜蜜的触碰。

Loki从没享受过这样的对待，倒不是说他没享受过口交，可这一次是来自Thor Odinson的，那个赫赫有名的阿萨王子正跪在他的胯间，灼热的鼻息喷洒在下腹，Loki难耐地缩了缩身体，Thor意识到他想逃，便压住他的双腿，一声不吭含入了阴茎。Loki难熬地叫了一声，分开腿想把阴茎往Thor火辣的嘴里送，但雷神的取悦不同寻常，他浅尝辄止，仅吸了吸顶端便让嘴里的硬物滴出浊液，他常握着妙尔尼尔的手正抚弄着Loki的囊袋，鼻翼间的笑声让Loki感到了一刹的窒息。

“舔我。”Loki扭了扭身体命令道。

Thor的舌头游走过茎柱上的青筋，在顶端的裂口额外逗留了一会儿，Loki绷直了腿才没有当即泄出来，舌苔蹭着阳具，不断搔刮着敏感的马眼，Loki向上挺腰，抓着被子的手指都微微泛白，他睁开眼看Thor，雷神的蓝眼睛正好也在看他，两人目光相接Loki不禁耳根一红，Thor眼里直白的爱意与欲念让他退缩。

然而容不得Loki多想，舌头顺着囊袋向下舔上了会阴，他惊叫一声，腿被掰开，Thor的手摩挲着他的大腿内侧，酥麻感从脊椎向上传，全身像被热水洗过一样舒服得动弹不得。Loki喘了几口气，大腿一片湿黏，Thor的目光就像狮子一样。

突然他被翻了过来，趴跪在床上，Thor分开臀瓣，Loki还没能发出抗议那根灵巧的舌头就舔上了那里——

“不要——”Loki惊慌，没想到Thor会这样做，他挣扎了一下，穴口被舔得湿哒哒的，往日被Thor疼爱的场景在脑中闪过，他全身都蒸起一层薄汗，叫声变得越加沙哑甜腻。

“你叫我证明的。”Thor在情欲中嘟囔一声，舌头舔开Loki的后穴，层叠的穴肉紧得让他下身发疼。

这话仿佛激怒了Loki，约顿小王子闷哼骂道：“我又没让你舔我——呜……”他差点岔气，因为Thor突然舔上后腰，顺着纹路慢慢向上，Loki羞耻极了，觉得自己从头到脚都被Thor亲了一遍，染上了这家伙的味道。正在心里哀嚎着，Loki又被翻了过来，他像条不小心被浪打上岸的鱼，喘息着哀求海神把他送回海里去，不得不攀上眼前男人的身体被Thor抱了起来。

“你肯定对我下了毒药。”他们蹭着对方的鼻头，Thor托着Loki的屁股，扶着阴茎慢慢操进了柔软的小穴里，Loki打了个哆嗦咬住他的唇瓣，两人胸腹相贴，交换了一个黏腻的亲吻，Thor慢慢进入了Loki，这可比他们之前的性爱要温柔得多，以至于Loki不太习惯。

“别推卸责任——喂，你今天怎么磨磨蹭蹭的。”Loki不满地埋怨了一句，结果Thor就狠狠撞了他一把，“不……不准在这时候报复。”

臀肉被分开，Thor的指节甚至还蹭着穴口，Loki恍惚产生了一种他想把手指一起塞进来的错觉，浑身像经了电流一样，Loki的阴茎蹭着Thor的腹肌，跪在Thor身侧的腿支撑着他想自己动动找点欢愉，就在这时Thor突然狠厉地操了起来，Loki抓着他的背部烙下划痕，被戳到敏感带阴茎爽得一下子高潮射了他俩一身白浊，Thor咬住他的耳朵嘲笑道：“如果前几天你不恶意误会我，现在估计就没有这么多了——”他笑着，抹了点精液到Loki的乳头匀开，湿漉漉的手指揉捏敏感的肉粒，Loki哭叫一声，脑子一下被快感占据，一片空白。

雷神带来的从来都不是和风细雨，Loki呜咽着靠在Thor的胸膛上，弓着腰绞紧了身体里的阳具，Thor那么粗大，进攻着敏感带时毫不留情，Loki的腿无力又紧绷着靠在Thor身旁，脚趾无意摸索着男人的腰眼，后穴越来越湿黏，霜巨人的特殊体质使性爱越来越热辣，仿佛有混合液滴落在Thor下腹的金色毛发中，Loki情动难耐，伸手抚慰着自己再度勃起的性器，张了张嘴要求道：“里面也要——嗯，你哈……”他话都没说完，Thor就狠狠地撞到了最深，Loki腿脚酸麻，摇摇头看着雷神，尽管没有开口，Thor也知道这个姿势维持不了太久，随即将Loki放平在了床上。

Thor可以把平躺着的Loki摆成他想要的任何姿势，稳住呼吸，他让Loki抱好自己的腿，乖巧的王子殿下难得配合地露出整个下体，被Thor操成艳色的穴肉吸吮着龟头，Thor一下又操到了最深，小王子满足地发出呼噜声，在Thor欺压上来时伸出舌头舔了舔他的唇角以示嘉奖，他摆了摆腰，放松着后穴吸吮Thor的茎柱，听见窗外的雷声越来越响。

Thor太大力了，Loki想，不然他的囊袋也不会一片湿漉。他脑袋发晕，抱着腿的手也渐渐松开，大腿架在了Thor肩上，模模糊糊地看见顺着Thor肌肉下淌的汗珠，Loki伸手去摸Thor的肌肉块，这个人是他的，从今天开始不仅从法律上是他的，从内而外都是他的。这想法刺激着Loki，让他忍不住发出满足的鼻音，带着一点迷糊，让Thor情不自禁在他脸上落下了一个吻。

“和我在一起，答应我。”Thor挺腰撞着Loki，“我爱你，我一想到可能爱上别人就嫉妒得发疯，妒忌是罪，我以前从未体会过。”

露骨的告白让约顿人愣了几秒，反应过来他浑身发颤，什么都说不出，只是伸手握住了Thor的手指。Thor笑了起来，Loki从未见他笑得这么开心，在心里翻了个白眼想他并没有答应下来，雷神却适时低头封住了他企图辩解的嘴巴。敏感带被操得发麻，快感让Loki流泪，呜咽着攀附上Thor的身体。

周围的空气都变得湿黏火热，Loki沉浸在Thor带来的甜蜜中，欢愉和酥麻侵占了他的大脑，内里的媚肉抽搐着，Thor低吼一声射满了他的肚子，Loki心里升起一种难言的饱胀感，而男人下一秒又搓着他的顶端，把他一同带上了高潮。

余韵之后Thor倒在Loki身上，笑着压住他的丈夫，两个人交换了几个吻，银丝断在了Loki唇边，他听见Thor断断续续地说着什么，然后他又提到了那个中庭人的名字。

“你确定要在这种时候谈他？”Loki咬了口Thor的脸颊，“我只是对能长生不老的血清好奇，你这个没有研究精神的白痴，烦死了，快从我身上滚开。”

“噢，又不是只有我一个人误会了这事。”Thor握住Loki的手臂，“我以为那是个被战争分开的爱情故事……嘿，不准揍那里，除非你想失去以后的性生活。”Thor瞪着Loki，这很神奇，他刚尝到了爱情的滋味，便已经是和对方在婚姻之中了。拨弄着Loki耳边的头发， Thor吻了吻小巨人的眼睛。

Loki不想告诉Thor他脑补的是什么故事，牙齿磕着Thor的下巴，Loki突然有点困了，这几天的劳碌让他倍感疲惫，“我要睡觉，华纳那群人实在太烦了，和你一样讨厌。”

“再回答我一个问题。”Thor小心地圈住Loki的腰腹，“一年后我们还离婚吗？”

Loki恶狠狠地推开了Thor，“看你表现。”他话音一落，身后的金毛犬就蹭的又扑到了身后，暖烘烘的人形暖炉抱着他，Loki很快就进入了梦乡。

<<<

“队长你确定不用去看医生吗？这几天你一直在打喷嚏。”复仇者大厦的餐厅里，Clint友善地询问。

“不用，Clint，我很好，阿嚏——”

<<<

太阳升起后不久，被抱了一晚Loki总算挣脱了Thor的手臂。用过早饭他就接到了主殿的传召，便急忙去了约顿王那儿。

Laufey看着坐在公文书中正帮他处理公务的小儿子，“咳，Loki，你和Odinson关系怎么样了？”

拿笔的手一顿，Loki抬头讶异地问：“父王，你怎么这么问？”

“上次送华纳使团离开，你们吵架的事人尽皆知。”Laufey翻了个白眼，“如果Odinson做错了什么，我让他回阿斯加德反省。”

Loki有点无语，Laufey对阿萨人的敌对情绪还真重，但他要是早几天问，也许Loki真的会让父王将Thor遣返，至于现在……他勾了勾唇角说：“我们很好，您不用担心。上次只是一点小矛盾，您和母亲生前也有过矛盾不是吗？”

提到Loki的母亲Laufey脸色一僵，但很快就缓和了过来，“宫里一直传说你们的感情不好，也有人说Odinson不是真心实意想跟约顿联姻。Loki，看到你现在过得不错，我很高兴。”

这下轮到Loki僵住了，他的指节发白，缓和了一下才假装不在意地问：“这些话都是谁说的？”

“都是流言，Loki，没有人会特地跑到我跟前说这种事。”Laufey冷笑，“不过我不希望你在这件事上骗我，知道吗？”

Laufey锐利的目光让Loki稍稍僵硬，他努力平复了面容，“没有，父王，我们是真心相爱的。”即使开始不是真心相爱，现在他也对Thor产生了不一样的感情，Loki帮Laufey看完最后一份公文，叮嘱了父亲好好休息，便离开了Laufey的寝宫。

在回去的路上Loki吩咐了心腹去查这些可恶的流言到底是谁散布出来的，有人想要设计陷害影响他在约顿的地位？Loki的眼里闪过一丝阴狠，发誓找到了造谣者绝对不会手下留情。他风尘仆仆地跨过宫门，踩着雪花看见Thor正站在庭院里。

“你站在外面不嫌冷吗？”Loki皱眉走到雷神身边，用咒语把雪花挡在了防护罩外面，看见Thor手里捧着一尊小冰雕，“这是什么？”

Loki挑眉的样子逗笑了Thor，雷神将冰雕递给他说：“是你啊，难道不像。”

Loki的手没拿稳差点就把冰雕给摔了——天啊，这个丑陋的东西，Thor敢说是他？！没有鼻子，没有嘴巴，噢，他在Thor心里就是这个形象？！

“呃，我允许你再说一次，这是谁？Steve？”Loki皱起脸来，隐约从冰雕小人的脸上看到了尖刻的下巴，越看越觉得像自己他不禁黑了脸把冰雕放回Thor的手中，懒得陪雷神在外面淋雪走到了回廊下，“谁教你做这种东西的。”

“在我小时候，阿斯加德的冬天，我母后总会教我点与雪有关的小魔法，但我学得不好，目前熟练的只有这种。”Thor并不介意Loki的嘲讽笑着跟上去。

Loki转过身来笑道：“的确学得不好。”他想起今天宫里的流言，决心要造出新的风闻来。踢了踢地面，他拉过Thor的披风，吻上了雷神的嘴角。

霜巨人的体温偏低，Loki柔软的唇瓣蹭着Thor，他搂过Loki的腰，见对方轻笑着没有要进攻的姿态，便主动撬开他的齿关，吮着舌尖，觉得此刻他仿佛得到了所有。

“也许你可以帮我改进一下这个。”话音刚落，Thor的舌尖就被霜巨人咬了一口。

12

Thor被赶去打扫Loki的研究室。

推门进去时发现里面的碎片血迹都还在，Thor无奈地摇摇头，觉得约顿人都特别小心眼，明明一小时前Loki还主动吻了他，下一秒就揪着他的发辫让他来这儿干活，大概是仗着自己喜欢他，Loki比以前放肆多了。

Thor蹲下身子捡起一块玻璃碎片，他自嘲地笑笑，假如一个月前有人告诉他，他将来会对Loki动心，那时Thor一定会把那人打得满地找牙。可现在他的确尝到了爱情的滋味，Loki的品性算不上是高尚，他们的初识也不愉快，然而命运的安排让他们相爱。

想到几天前他臆想出的Steve与Loki的爱情故事，Thor就觉得自己幼稚极了，他把碎片丢进垃圾桶中，弄干净了地上的血污，越想越觉得对美国队长歉疚不已，下次如果中庭有需要，他一定会第一时间赶去。

不过Loki还没跟他说过一句我爱你，Thor心想今晚可以逼问他一通，毕竟只有在床上Loki才会老实地说出他的感受。Thor把研究室里的东西摆好，转身缓缓离开。

幸运的是在回寝宫的路上Thor又一次遇到了Loki的哥哥，那个叫Byleist的。

“嘿，Thor，你和Loki最近好吗？”Byleist笑嘻嘻地走上前，“你怎么会从那个方向过来？我记得那里是Loki的研究室，你们前几天在里面不是吵架……”

“多谢你的关心，我们很好。”Thor烦躁地皱起眉头，他总觉得这个爱笑的霜巨人看上去很阴森。

“是吗？话说回来，我听闻你以前在阿斯加德有喜欢的人，之前也没见Loki和谁交往过密……和不喜欢的人在一起，恐怕很难受吧。”Byleist笑笑，跟着Thor一同往Loki寝宫走，他知道Thor不能勒令他离去，所以笑得更肆无忌惮了。

Thor仰头看着高大的Byleist，压着心里想召唤妙尔尼尔把他揍出约顿王宫的心情，一字一顿地说：“我不知道你在外面听见了什么，但那肯定是谣言，我和Loki彼此相爱。”

“活在相爱的谎言里久了会信以为真。”Byleist停下脚步，“希望你和我王弟是‘真心’相爱，不然……父王估计也听到了这些流言。”他笑了笑，径直转过走廊往另一个方向去了。

Thor意识到了他话语中的暗示与威胁，加快了步伐回宫，准备把这一切告诉Loki，他们是盟友，Thor没有忘记这场婚姻是怎么开始的，虽然他们现在处于交往阶段，但这事传出去依旧是桩丑闻。

“Loki！”Thor跨过宫门，Loki正躺在藤椅上吃葡萄，冲他挑了挑眉。

“居然这么快就回来了。”Loki从椅子上半坐起身，顺手又拿了颗葡萄，Thor一口气走到他面前急匆匆地想把他拉起来，他反捉住Thor的衣襟，将雷神向下一扯，就着这个姿势把嘴里的葡萄渡了过去，咬碎了汁水在他俩唇间扩散，Thor识趣地舔上他的唇瓣，将Loki嘴里的葡萄味吮干净了才放开。

Loki环着Thor的脖颈，“冷静下来了？”眼角的余光瞥见冒然闯入看见他俩亲昵便不好意思地退出了的侍女，Loki轻笑起来，手指抚着Thor颈后的皮肤。

Thor拉了张椅子坐到Loki身边，低声道：“我刚才在路上遇到了Byleist，他说最近宫里都在传我们的感情不稳，契约的事不知道是谁走漏了风声……”

“我知道。”Loki皱起眉头，在Laufey善意的提醒后，没想到Byleist便找上了Thor，看来这事在宫里流传很广，“他还说了什么吗？”

“无非是一些流言，说我有喜欢的人，你以前没见过我，类似这样的话。真奇怪，你的哥哥们和我交流不多，Byleist却已跟我说了两次话。”

Loki扯了扯嘴角，“他是父王最不器重的儿子，终日无所事事，大概只能去找你排忧解闷吧。不要管那些流言，我们现在不是很好吗？”

“这话真不像是从你嘴里说出来的。”Thor挑眉吃下一颗葡萄，他开始回味刚才Loki的味道了。

<<<

Loki是Laufey的小儿子，也是约顿海姆诸多王子中唯一一个混血儿，他的出生拖垮了他母亲的身体，没等到Loki满周岁那个善解人意的阿萨女子就离开了Laufey，因此每每看到Loki，Laufey都有种说不出的滋味。

尽管如此该给Loki的Laufey从不吝啬。欣慰的是，Loki成年后越发聪明机敏，在约顿的国事上屡立功劳，可惜迟迟未婚。

约顿人习惯了早婚，Loki虽然年纪不大，但已经过了适婚年龄。为了对得起他早逝的母亲，Laufey一直在筹划他的亲事，结果Loki突然选择了Thor。

Laufey第一次听Loki提起Thor时没有在意，他把这当作是小儿子的玩笑，直到第三次听Loki提起这个阿萨人的名字时，Laufey觉得他必须开始重视这个问题了。

反复确认了Loki是认真的，Laufey差点准备出兵攻打阿斯加德——说真的，这的确算是门当户对，但Laufey非常讨厌那个操控雷电的臭小子，上次他还莽撞地偷袭了约顿海姆。假如Loki和Thor真心相爱也就算了，可Loki在此之前从没跟他提过Thor，也没有任何迹象表明他和一个阿斯加德人交往过密。

Laufey当即想到这是一个政治交换。他不像Odin，这些年一直没有立下王储，儿子们中的不安分他知道得一清二楚。Loki其实很像他，能力极强，野心勃勃，但Laufey还在考虑中。他想看看谁最能静下心来，谁不会恶意卷入王储之争中。

如果Loki是为了王位和Thor联姻，Laufey不会原谅他。允诺了他们成婚之后，Laufey冷眼旁观，想知道Loki和Thor之间究竟是真是假，本以为Loki利用了他的信任和疼爱，他和Thor看似协调却没有温度的感情在Laufey看来实在是漏洞百出，但Laufey不敢确认Loki恋爱的时候是不是就是这副模样，毕竟此前没有先例。而在最近一次吵架中，Laufey以为Loki要露出马脚了。

可风波过后两人恩爱依旧，反而更像一对情侣了。

Laufey不得不相信Loki和Thor是真心相爱的。

看看今晚的家庭聚餐，全桌唯一的白皮肤阿萨人隔一会儿就侧头对Loki说点什么，这在一群蓝皮肤中格外明显。而Loki虽然冷着脸偶尔驳斥Thor几句，却没嫌他烦人——Laufey觉得那个阿萨小子吵死了，全桌除了他和Loki，大家都十分安静。

“Loki，你吃牛肉吗？”侍从端上了新的烤牛肉，Thor询问Loki，看是否要帮他拿几块过来。

“不要。”Loki注意到他哥哥们的目光，微笑着拒绝Thor却又从他的那边拿了别的食物，完全不介意Thor的口水，看起来一点都不像以前的他。

Thor笑笑，仿佛早就习惯了Loki这样的行径。

Laufey皱起眉头，按道理说他应该庆幸Loki不是为了获取王位而和Thor成婚，但现在这一幕让他怎样都开心不起来，而一旁的Byleist也是一脸捉摸不透的笑意，Laufey严肃地清了清嗓子：“Loki，注意礼仪。”

“是的，父王。”Loki没想到Laufey会指责他，瞪了Thor一眼后他收敛了许多，安静地用起晚饭来，但他骨子里依旧不是个安静的人，爱恶作剧的本性让他偷偷在桌下勾了Thor的腿——刚才Laufey斥责他的时候Thor的表情精彩极了，Loki喜欢捉弄他。

如果不是怕发出太大动静，Thor真想踹Loki一脚让他安分些。Loki就像个拖着尾巴长着犄角的恶魔，咬着通红的水果露出笑意，支着手时不时递来一个眼神玩味地看着他，这实在是……太勾引人了。

Thor按着Loki的大腿示意他安分一些，大概是知道自己做得过分了，在新的菜肴端上来后他总算安分了下来，认真聆听着Laufey与他的兄弟们说话。而事实上是Laufey提到王储，Loki的注意力便被转移了，所以即使是在吃南瓜馅饼的时候，Loki也没把目光从Laufey身上移开。

晚宴结束的时间很早，Loki和Thor是最后离开主殿的，因为Loki有事要跟Laufey谈。 Thor一直在外面等他，直到有人仓皇失措地撞上他的背部，Thor猛地回头发现那是Loki。

“有点头晕。”Loki抓住他的手臂站稳了脚跟，“我今晚也没喝酒……”他喃喃自语，还没反应过来突然被Thor打横抱起，迷茫之间Loki下意识勾住Thor的脖颈，本想推拒却又怕摔下去，头脑放空后便舒服地靠上了Thor的肩头，呆愣地盯着雷神完美的下巴，他心里又有些嫉妒了起来。

快到冰宫时Loki感到越来越不对劲，皮肤发烫，整个人都像要烧着了似的，他努力回想今晚究竟吃了什么却一无所获，心里蒸腾起的情欲几乎要把他淹没，接触到Thor的皮肤反而觉得那才是冰凉之地，Loki忍不住收紧手臂。

“Loki？你怎么这么烫？！”Thor发觉怀里的霜巨人不像往日那样冰冷，Loki小口喘着气一脸迷茫，Thor以为他生了什么病，赶忙跑进冰宫把Loki放到了寝殿的床上，转头给他倒了杯水。

可Loki没抓稳杯柄，一下摔烂了那个瓷杯。

“Thor……”Loki拉着Thor的披风，喘着气道，“我要……”

13

“你这是怎……”Thor呆了半秒，他发誓只有半秒，就被Loki的怪力带上床摔在了柔软的床铺上——Loki的眼睛通红跨坐在Thor身上，他着急地扯下腰上的围布，尖锐的指甲在Thor的手臂上留下几道划痕，唇间呵出热气，烫得简直不像个冰霜巨人。

“我不知道！”面对Thor的提问Loki怒吼一声，“也许是吃错了什么——该死，总不会有人往今晚的食物里加了槲寄生的浆汁吧，唔——你……”

Thor揉着Loki的后腰，他的衣服被魔法变走，身上只剩一件红披风，他适时解开披风上的结，把着急的约顿王子安放在红色的布料上，微笑吮过Loki的唇瓣，诱使身下人发出好听的呻吟。

Loki伸手抓住眼前略长的金发，急急地分开腿夹住Thor的腰腹，“你快点，我想要……快点——”他从没这样着急的催促过，只因这次情潮来得太过突然，阴茎硬得发疼，笔直地贴着他的下腹，在Thor抬起身体的时候，Loki伸手抚上敏感的龟头，毫无廉耻心地在Thor面前自慰起来，拇指的指腹刮过马眼，舒爽得他眯起眼来呜咽出声，他加快了手上的速度，觉得浑身的热意得到了缓解，可Thor突然将阴茎贴了上来，那根巨大的雷神之锤，Loki愣了一下，睁眼发现蓝眼睛的男人正炙热地盯着他看，那只常握着妙尔尼尔的手圈住他俩的阴茎顶端揉搓，Loki瞪大眼睛肩膀微颤，几乎要为这色情的一幕窒息。

“等会别哭得太厉害。”Thor轻笑，撸动着两人的性器，欺身吻住Loki的唇瓣，他的爱人伸手抱住他的肩，喉咙里窜出满足的哼声，无疑是在鼓励他继续手上的动作，Thor相当照顾Loki，加快了手上的速度，挑逗着顶端的敏感部位，Loki弓着腰身发抖，低喘了几声就到了高潮，星星点点溅得他们胸腹之间都是，那双涣散的眼睛里还是Thor的倒影。

“不够。”Loki舒展了四肢，刚释放过的阴茎很快又硬了起来，他舔了舔眼前Thor的下巴，“等明天……啊，嗯……我一定要杀了那个厨师。”他发狠的样子看起来就像在闹脾气的孩子，让Thor忍不住咬了一口他的乳头。

雷神温暖的手掌顺着Loki腰际不断向下，在他多肉的屁股上轻轻拍了一掌，深色的阴茎前端滴出粘液，湿哒哒得看起来可怜极了。Thor叹息一声，手指碰到了同样湿黏的后穴，他稍稍讶异，不知道约顿人动情起来竟会是这样，兴许看到了他生动的面部表情，Loki急忙要并起腿，却被Thor发现了他的小动作，猛地抓住他的膝盖，亲昵地吻上膝头。

“你真可爱。”Thor低笑，蓝眼睛里却是一片热忱。他分开Loki的臀瓣，三根手指试探性地抠挖湿黏的甬道，发现里头的穴肉湿软温热，吮咬着他的手指，看起来已经饿了很久，情液慢慢向外淌着，沾湿了Loki身下的披风，约顿王子迷蒙着眼睛看向他，这真叫人无法忍耐。但Thor还坏心地故意用手指撑开肉穴，时不时打量着Loki的反应，直到王子不舒服地踢了踢他。

“别玩我，我不舒……唔嗯，哈，慢——”Loki话还没说完，Thor就扶着阴茎顶了进来，穴口倏地收紧，Loki抓着身下的披风，泪水顺着眼角滑落，半挺着腰身来接受Thor的进攻，雷神体贴地按揉穴口，内里早被淫液浸湿，很快就习惯了粗大的阳物，Loki摆了摆腰，抬起头来露出央求的目光。

Thor拉起Loki一只腿架在肩上，揉捏浑圆的臀瓣，耸动起腰身一下一下地操了进去。他从没见过Loki这样渴求的模样，湿漉漉的眼睛里只有他一个人，灼热的目光黏着他不放，Thor被他看得头皮发麻，快感连连。Thor伸手揉搓他敏感的乳尖，身下人不得不仰起脑袋瘫软地呼气，那温热的手掌还照拂到了胸膛上的黑色花纹，Loki难耐地喘息着，“不够啊——嗯唔——”

太阳穴突突地跳，Thor掐着Loki的腰胯，研磨湿软的穴肉，粗长硬挺的性器在甬道里抽插，囊袋拍在Loki的臀上发出轻响，按照以往的经验Loki早就要求饶了，可今天他还主动地要往Thor那边凑，这几乎毁掉了雷神的定力。

Loki觉得浑身酸软，可情欲又像火一样烧着他。他紧抓Thor空着的手，不满地开口要求，“让我在上面，我自己来。”他咬着嘴唇，见Thor的动作慢了下来，无奈地笑着让他更换了两人的位置，Loki满足地看着那双蓝眼睛，舔了舔唇上的齿痕，握紧Thor的手跪在他身体两侧，开始了动作。

“舒服吗？”Thor适时问道，手蹭过Loki的腿间，引得小巨人发颤。

如果有人此刻推门进来，一定会讶异于往日如冰雪一般的Loki殿下在床上放浪的模样。他浑圆的臀瓣夹着阿萨神的性器，绷紧了身体线条晃出性感的肉浪，火热的穴肉被性器退出带出一点，粘液顺着他们结合的地方向下滴落，淌进一簇金色的耻毛中。Loki的手撑在Thor胸膛上，Thor揉捏着他的乳头，逼他发出好听的叫声，约顿王子像不能承受更多似的哭叫一声，伏在雷神身上又一次射得到处都是。

“呵……嗯，你轻点——”

“轻点你会满足？”Thor猛地起身托起Loki的腰身，咬着他的耳廓，敏感湿润的肠肉吸咬着性器，快感击溃了Thor的神智，任Loki挂在他身上，Thor一下操到最深，绷紧下腹将精液悉数灌入了Loki的小穴里。他抚摸着Loki的裸背，轻声问，“饱了吗？要不要休息下。”

当Thor试图把阴茎抽出来的时候，他突然发现——他退不出来。

这场景有点尴尬，Thor当即知道是Loki搞的鬼，他无奈地看向Loki的眼睛，果然里面还是满满的情欲，这可让Thor有些意外了。

“不。继续。”Loki露出尖牙，把Thor扑倒在床上，“我还是很热。”他眨眨眼睛，看起来有点可怜。

他们甜蜜地吻了吻对方，然后Thor听话地开始了第二轮、第三轮的战斗。

之后便是一片狼藉。

Thor将Loki抱离床上时，披风已经湿得不像话了，天知道他们究竟做了几次。总之Loki满足得穴口发疼，表示近期都不想再做了，却口是心非地抱着他的脖颈，叫他带自己去洗澡。

浴池里依旧流淌着温暖的热水，Thor把Loki安放在池边帮他揉搓着头发和身体，手指刚撑开肿胀的穴口，迷糊的Loki醒了过来，靠着他胸膛的手不规矩地乱动，抬起头傻傻地对着他的下巴呵了口气。

“喂，被我操傻了？”Thor好笑地看着Loki不设心防的样子。

“没有。”Loki勾过他的脑袋，“只是觉得你还不错——不过你是我挑的，当然不错。”

Thor翻了个白眼，按压着湿软的穴肉帮Loki清洗着，“别这么自大。”他们都笑了起来，互相吻着对方的嘴角，火热的舌头纠缠在一起，Loki眯着眼闷哼的样子看起来美好极了。

“哼。不过不会再有让你这样对我的机会了，我会去把那个厨师揪出来的。”Loki阴狠地说，见Thor露出好奇的目光，他不得不解释道，“我小时候误食了槲寄生的果实生过大病，病好了王宫里再也没有人敢用这种东西入菜，但是今晚它出现了，不然我不会这么反常。”想到这里Loki的脑袋稍微清明了些，他冷然想到这可能是他那些可怕的兄弟们的阴谋，只可惜槲寄生这次没害他病倒，而是混杂发生了催情效果。

Thor拍了拍Loki的肩膀，不论如何，他和Loki总是站在一条战线上的。

<<<

待催情药效过了之后，Loki亲自审问了那天负责家宴的每一个厨师，可厨师头子告诉Loki，自从他小时候那场大病后，Laufey就禁止宫里继续购入槲寄生，整个王宫甚至连能供槲寄生寄生的树种都没了。

当然，在厨师询问Loki发生了什么时，小王子立刻遣散了他们。

既然厨子们都不知情，那更有可能是他的兄弟们干的了。他们以为能用槲寄生害死他，结果没想到多年后这东西在Loki身上竟是起了其他效果。

Thor从房间里出来就看见Loki躺在前厅里睡着了，霜巨人皱着眉头，在梦里似乎都还在思考要事。Thor叹了口气，上前解下外套给Loki盖上，然后坐在一旁等他醒来。

刚刚从阿斯加德收到了Heimdallr的消息，复仇者联盟需要他的帮助。想到现在他在约顿待着也无事可做，Thor便想要去中庭帮那些可爱的家伙一把，反正这花不了太多时间，可能一两天他就可以回来了。

“Thor？”Loki从小憩中醒来，抓着Thor外套的边缘直起身体，“噢，我居然睡着了……”

“Loki，嘿，有件事我要跟你商量一下。”Thor坐过去，把刚收到的消息说了一遍，刚睡醒的男人慢慢瞪大了眼睛，露出了不耐烦的神色，“所以方便的话现在把我送到中庭？”Thor捏了捏Loki的后腰笑着问。

Loki推开Thor站起身来，“你这个乐善好施的神祇。”他低骂了一声，见Thor目光坚持，也不得不如他所愿，不然他得被这家伙烦上一天，假如他的拖延引起了中庭人的伤亡，Thor一定会把这责任全揽到自己身上……

“事情一结束——”

“我马上回来，宝贝。”Thor走到Loki身边低笑一声，吻了吻他的眼睛，就听见Loki吟诵起古老的咒文，不出一会儿，他被吸入了时间漩涡，Loki的脸庞消失在他面前。

有那么一瞬间，Thor觉得没有再摸摸Loki是一种遗憾。

送走Thor，Loki突然不知道今天剩下的时间要怎么打发才好了。

以前他不是这样的，没成婚前，Loki每天都在忙各种各样的事务，约顿海姆终年冰冷没什么娱乐，和他的哥哥们勾心斗角反而是一种乐趣。Thor来了以后生活慢慢不同了，Loki不知道具体不一样在哪，总之吃饭的时候Thor虽然有点吵，但也比整个宫殿长期保持安静的好。

然而还没等他沉浸在“Thor去中庭了”这事中太久，他就见Laufey的使者风尘仆仆地踏进他的宫宇，Loki连忙从椅子上站了起来，细心地发现对方的脸色难看得吓人。

“殿下，请去神殿。”

14

Thor把神锤丢在一旁的雪地里，靠着树喘息着，“我可没想到这是个如此艰难的任务。”他冲同样倒在地上歇息的复仇者们露出个苦笑。过去的一天里他们密切追踪着一个名为毁灭博士的恶棍，来到了这片树林中。

“我觉得如果博士没有暴走，情况可能还会好一点。”Tony按下个装置打开钢铁面罩，他脸上同样青一块紫一块，盔甲已经有了磨损，盯着躺在雪地里只穿着短裤、已经昏厥的Bruce叹息一声。

Steve走上前拍了拍Thor的肩，“大家都辛苦了。”

时间回到一天前，Thor降落在复仇者大厦里，没想到事态紧急客厅里只剩下Natasha一人。Thor感到十分抱歉，带着黑寡妇一路飞到了复仇者奋战的地方，然而还没靠近森林中心Thor就听见了爆炸声，紧接着就看见绿巨人毁掉一片雪杉，朝他们走来。

之后……

Thor头疼地不想继续回忆了，他们打得整片雪原乱七八糟，好不容易齐心协力把Hulk制服了，Tony说这是毁灭博士捣的鬼。他们又开始了新一轮的战斗。

从白天打到黑夜，最后在雷电的暴击之下，毁灭博士暂时丧失战力，堡垒被摧毁，不得不逃走，他们才得以休息。

“还好Thor和Nat来了，不然到天黑都没法结束这场恶战。”Tony皱着眉头，“你们来得倒是很及时。”

“我以为不是什么急事。”Thor喘了口气，听见引擎的声响，空白的雪原上出现了一架直升飞机。复仇者们互相搀扶，示意Thor一同回大厦歇息。

在复仇者大厦睡了一晚后，Thor没等其他人起来跟他们打个招呼，就迫不及待地来到顶楼，举起锤子召唤起守门人——要去约顿海姆必须回一趟阿斯加德，虽然这期间耗费的时间很短，但无法即刻见到Loki让Thor有点心焦难耐。他摩拳擦掌，穿过时空隧道，一眨眼便稳稳地落在了彩虹桥上。

Heimdallr站在桥边，看着归来的阿萨大王子雀跃的面容，Thor张嘴似乎想请他把自己传送到约顿海姆去。

那么接下来的这个消息，可能不会让Thor太高兴了。

“Loki现在不在约顿海姆。” Heimdallr委婉地说，没有离开原地一步。

Thor不甚在意，收敛了情绪挑眉问：“那他在哪？他去哪里玩了？居然没有等我回去。”

“不，我在九界中都看不到他。” Heimdallr的声音听起来严峻极了。

Thor握紧了锤子，细想了半分钟才消化了Heimdallr的话，Loki不在约顿海姆，也不在任何Heimdallr能看到的地方……

“Loki出了什么事。”Thor耐下性子来，心跳快到了极点。不可能，他才离开一天，Loki能出什么事？即使有军队入侵了约顿海姆，他也完全有能力自保，而不是——

Heimdallr叹了口气：“约顿王Laufey已经知道了你们成婚的缘由，他大发雷霆，Loki因此离开了王宫。他用魔法隐藏了自己的行踪，我没法探知他现在在哪。然而众神之父也得知了这个消息，他十分生气，要你回来即刻去见他一面。”

Thor的太阳穴突突地跳，皱起眉头不敢置信地看着Heimdallr——这真是九界中最大的笑话了，他才去了中庭一天，约顿海姆就变成了这样？Loki呢，他不是一向很镇定，为什么会承认契约的事？？Thor又生气又担心，他根本不在意Heimdallr说Odin要见他，Loki突然消息全无，Thor不敢继续想下去。

“送我去约顿海姆。”Thor急躁地说，不管怎么样他都要先去问问Loki的心腹，究竟发生了什么。

Heimdallr无奈地说：“Thor，你必须去见众神之父。”他坚持道，目光如炬。

“这是我自己的婚姻！”Thor气愤极了，刚想与Heimdallr争论一番，就听见控制室外响起了脚步声。

“你这个愚蠢的小子！”Odin愤怒地用永恒之枪揍了Thor的脑袋，“你被人骗了，还去约顿海姆做什么？！”

Thor莫名其妙挨了Odin一顿打，脑门疼得不行，“父王！你们至少告诉我究竟发生了什么——”

“发生了什么？Laufey的好儿子为了得到约顿的王位骗了你的爱情，让你误以为他喜欢你，然后你当时也为了要回阿斯加德，急于与约顿海姆和解，答应了他的婚约——”Odin气得要死，觉得阿萨诸神都被侮辱了，“现在事情败露，他就跑了，还需要解释什么！”

不，这不对，他们了解的并不全是事情的真相。Thor的内心稍微欢喜了些，但随即又跌入深渊……Loki把一切罪责都揽到了自己身上，这说明事态对他极其不利，不然他不会这样做，昨天约顿王宫究竟发生了什么？Thor越想越着急。

Odin见Thor的表情千变万化，以为他总算认清了Loki的真面目正暗自伤神，没想到Thor突然喊道：“Heimdallr，送我去约顿海姆，我必须——”

“你这个混小子！”Odin愤怒地骂道，“你去约顿海姆，是嫌阿斯加德的脸丢得还不够吗！”

Heimdallr看着这两父子吵架觉得他得做出点什么来改变这个局面，就在Odin准备继续骂Thor的时候，Heimdallr启动了厅内的咒语，把Thor送去了约顿海姆。

“他想要知道真相，那就让他去。” Heimdallr劝道，众神之父的胡子抽了抽，依旧十分愤怒。

Thor没有做好时空旅行的准备就跌落在约顿王宫中，他挣扎着站起来，为四周的寒冷打了个哆嗦，附近没有什么人，Thor连忙起身往冰宫赶去——他必须见到Loki的心腹，雷神加快了脚步，在回廊尽头遇到了一些侍从，他清晰地看见那些人脸上的震惊与尴尬，顾不得去理会这么多，Thor径直走到了熟悉的宫门外。

他一进门就看见有人正在收拾Loki的文件。

“Loki呢？！究竟发生了什么！”Thor懒得掩饰自己的情绪了，他愤怒至极，把雷神之锤扔在了地上。

“Thor殿下您回来了……Loki殿下说如果再见到您，让我把这份文件交给您。”侍从一看是Thor来了，连忙从桌上拿起一份羊皮卷轴递到他面前。

Thor急忙展开来看，但一看到最顶上的标题，他就差点气晕过去。

Loki这个胆小鬼，居然给他留下了离婚协议书！

不，这根本不是什么协议书。Thor咬牙切齿，看到落款处Loki的签字，他已经做好了打算，甚至不问过他的意见，就给他留下了这个答案——Loki要放弃他了，要离开他了。

Thor气急，揪过仆从的衣领问：“昨天发生了什么，告诉我！”

“您走之后Loki殿下被Laufey陛下召去，Byleist向陛下举证了Loki殿下的婚姻初衷不纯，陛下十分生气，当着所有王子的面斥责了Loki殿下，殿下大受打击……”

完了。Thor向后仰了仰身体，Laufey之前便怀疑过他们动机不纯，被证实了必然盛怒，所有王子都在场……

Thor着急地问，“他是自愿离开约顿海姆还是被惩罚了——他为什么要离婚！”话说到一半Thor已经意识到问题的严重性，Loki和他不同，颜面尽扫的同时Laufey怕是还说了什么重话，他根本无法继续在约顿海姆待下去了。

“按照律法，陛下应该流放你们，但Loki殿下说这一切都是他的主意，您毫不知情，所以以示惩罚，Laufey陛下将他关进地牢，可今天一早殿下就不见了。”

Thor松开了Loki的仆从。从没想过Loki居然会在众人面前维护他，他是Loki的同盟，清楚Loki对约顿王位的图谋，理应受到同等处罚，而Loki把一切罪责都揽到了自己身上，现在Thor反而成了被抛弃的那方。

“那他……去哪了？”在仆从摇了摇头后，Thor苦笑着掩住眼睛。

Byleist必然做了万全准备，否则能言善辩如Loki，不会轻易认下罪名。所以他更不能坐视不理，尽管旁人现在可能都以为他被抛弃、被欺骗，但事实不是那样的，他仍旧爱着Loki。

而糟糕的是，Loki明显不想被找到——

“殿下，Loki殿下希望您签了这份离婚书，这样您和约顿海姆就再也没关系了。”仆从真切地提示。

Thor皱起眉头捏紧手中的羊皮纸，他思虑再三，嘲讽地笑了起来。

Loki希望他签下离婚书，以此结束这场初衷不纯的婚姻，这没什么不好的。明天起九界都会知道他们这对爱侣离婚了，都会知道这件事是个骗局，Loki过得不好，也没有准备让他好过。

“好的。”Thor微笑，向仆从要了一根笔。

他们所不知道的是，Byleist宫里那份被偷走的一年期契约书无声地烧了起来，化作一抹绿光，照亮了整个角落。

<<<

如果将来某天他能重回约顿海姆，神殿一事必然也会成为Loki心中一生的刺，他无法释怀，自己竟然低估了Byleist。

Laufey震怒至极，就如上次他说的那样，Loki被查实是为了增加政治筹码而和Thor成婚，Laufey没有轻饶，当场便重伤了毫无防备的Loki。长这么大Laufey都没打过他，Loki又惊又痛，淤在喉间的血腥甜极了，然而接下来Laufey的话，才真正让Loki如坠深渊。

他不再具有继承约顿的资格。近千年的努力都在此失去了意义，Loki再不想知道Byleist是怎么从他宫里找到那些作证的侍女侍从，他听见周围恶意的讥笑，觉得无法在约顿继续生存下去。

直到Laufey问起Thor，Loki才找回一点意识，几乎没有经过思考，他便承认一直以来是自己引诱了Thor，雷神对他的计划并不知情，还以为Loki是真的爱上了他。可能是因为Laufey向来看不起Thor，倒也没再追究雷神在这件事中究竟是对是错。

最后Loki被关进了地牢，他看着黑漆漆的石壁忍不住笑了起来，虽然身负重伤魔力减弱，但他至少还保住了Thor，这已经足够气死Byleist了，而现在这个牢房……

不知道明天来送饭的侍从看到人去楼空会作何感想。

Loki去了中庭。

流浪猫在中庭的生活不是太好，要不是魔力不足，Loki也不想维持这种形态。他每路过一个街区就要忍受其他流浪动物宣誓主权的嚎叫，雨天的街道湿滑黏腻，四处都是黑漆漆的，跟牢房没什么区别。上下班的白领差点踩到他的尾巴，Loki烦躁至极，在打跑一条狗后走到了Thor家门口。

他其实一点都不想来这个地方，但下雨了，他无处可去，又讨厌中庭快餐店的味道，唯一安全的对他来说就只有Thor家，直到在沙发上趴下时他才真正感到放松。

Loki需要一个地方养伤。

他花费了不少魔力在隐藏自己的行踪上，Loki抖了抖身上的水珠，现在他连变成人给自己去冰箱里拿点吃的的力气都没有。Loki舔了舔嘴边的毛，还好刚才路上有个好心的少女给他喂了点肉卷。

那个少女也是金发蓝眼，Loki阴郁至极，又想到了Thor，伸出爪子挠破了皮沙发。

他又希望Thor来找他，又不想见到Thor。熟悉的房子里已经闻不出Thor的味道了，Loki心里五味杂陈，叹了口气跳下沙发，慢慢爬上楼梯来到了Thor的卧室。

他蹦到了床上，把自己埋进被子里。他不再是约顿的王子了，给Thor留下的离婚书他应该会签吧？诸神在上，他签了离婚书契约书才会作废，这样这件事就算真正过去了……Loki早就想到了会有这天，所以提早把离婚书给了他的心腹，不过如果Thor真的签了……那他们也就没有关系了。

他怎么还会来找他？噢不，也许Thor会拎着妙尔尼尔来揍他，因为Loki单方向解除了他们的婚姻。

黑猫在床上翻了一圈，咬着Thor的枕头突然觉得胃里一阵翻腾，他飞快跳下床跑到了厕所里——该死的，一定是那个肉卷是馊的！Loki趴在马桶边上感觉自己的胃都要吐出来了，没想到中庭人这么坏，猫眼里因为反胃蓄满生理眼泪，Loki觉得自己从来没有这么惨过。

这都要怪Thor Odinson。

15

Frigga听说了约顿王宫发生的事，被伴侣抛弃挫伤了Thor的自尊，难怪被Laufey遣返阿斯加德后他一直闷闷不乐。Frigga不愿意Thor一直沉浸在上一段婚姻中，尽管她很喜欢Loki，但如果Loki对Thor毫无感情只是利用，Frigga也无法继续对他保有好感。

为了让Thor开心起来，Frigga把前几年她准备好的九界各国王子、公主的画像都送到了闪电宫去，本以为Thor会很快走出Loki带来的阴霾（毕竟他们结婚时间不久），没想到他刚收到画像就急急忙忙叫人来请她过去一趟，Frigga便知道Thor不喜欢这份“好意”。

“想聊聊吗？Odin虽然把你关在了闪电宫，但我并不相信事情完全如他说的那样。”Frigga拍了拍Thor的肩膀。

Thor皱起眉头，“母后，首先我并不需要一段新的婚姻……我还在寻找Loki，不会与任何人结婚。Loki可能真的动机不纯，但我爱他，我相信他对我并非全无感情，否则他完全可以说我们是同谋，然后挑起两国的矛盾，相信我，这对他来说再简单不过了。”

“我以为你会生气，没想到你更担心那孩子。”Frigga稍稍讶异，Thor的脾气从来都像雷电一般，“连守门人都找不到他在哪吗？”

“是的，Loki不想被人找到。”Thor苦恼的就是这点，而且Odin不让他离开，他根本不好搜寻Loki的踪迹，“Laufey重伤了他，我很担心……即使他不光明磊落，即使他没有爱过我，但目前对我来说，我无法想象没有他的生活。”

“好吧，儿子，你的眼光很高也很固执，我本来还想给你推荐下蓝皮肤的克里人王子……诶，你这样离开Odin会生气的。”Frigga调皮地笑了笑，看着Thor被刺激得站起来径直走出了闪电宫。

“我还是快点找到他才好，不然父王也想给我找一段新的婚姻，问题就大了。”Thor翻了个白眼，破开Odin的防护咒，离开了宫殿。

Thor十分感谢守门人违背了Odin的命令把他送去了中庭，那儿毕竟还有他的家。不幸的是他降落在复仇者大厦，本不打算让Tony他们知道自己的窘境，可当复仇者追问他为什么来地球时，Thor不得不说明他的目的。

郁闷至极的雷神在晚饭时多喝了几杯酒，他拒绝了Tony要帮他一起找Loki的好意，在美国队长关切的眼神下不好意思地抓着他的衬衫，诚挚地为自己之前的臆测道了歉——这举动让Steve一头雾水，但Thor不想细说自己是怎么误会Steve和Loki的，那实在不是一个战士的风范。

虽然已经离开中庭结婚了，但这里的房子还在，所以Thor依旧坚持不住复仇者大厦，一个人步行回到家中，打算歇息一晚整理思绪，明天早上就出发去寻找Loki。

尽管九界很大，但Loki是个魔法师，总会留下点踪迹。

Thor推开房门缓缓上楼，今晚的酒浓度有点高，加上他情绪不好，此刻竟觉得胃里有点翻腾，想要找个马桶大吐一番，可等他真正走到厕所，那股诡异的感觉又消失了，Thor用冷水洗脸，打算上床躺一会。

他的背部刚沾上床铺，就听见某只动物尖锐地叫了起来。

“喵！”差点被Thor压死的黑猫迅速跳到了床头柜上，身上的每一根毛发都竖了起来，眼里闪着绿光，弓起背部做出防御的姿态，下一秒仿佛要跳到Thor身上抓花他的脸颊。

Thor被这动静吓了一跳以为有窃贼入室，回过神来发现他的床头柜上居然有只小猫？他错愕地笑了起来，仔细一看发觉那只猫还似曾相识——

“噢，你这个小混蛋——”Thor愤恨地把猫从床头柜抓了过来，猫喵喵地叫了两声抗议，却敌不过Thor的力气，抓破了他的手背见Thor也没有要松手的意思，猫反倒安静了下来，哆嗦着被Thor举到胸前，“没良心的家伙，我上次救了你，嘿，你是怎么对我的？！你把我家弄得像个垃圾场！你怎么进来的，我可不知道我家有什么后门。”

猫浑身僵硬，喉咙里发出不屑的声响，挣扎了两下趁Thor放松手劲又跳到一边，拒绝被他触碰。他重新跳回柜子上，伏低了身子叫了一声，绿眼看向Thor，半晌没有别的动作。

Thor突然想到了Loki，看着猫无家可归的可怜样忍不住叹了口气，伸手摸了摸他的脑袋。

“算了，小家伙，反正我也不是一直在家，你给我看家也挺好的。”雷神宽容地笑了，从床上起来准备收拾一下床单，毕竟这只流浪猫刚在上面打过滚，谁也不知道床单上是不是沾着他的爪子印——噢，这真意外，床单还挺干净的。

Thor愣了一下，随便拍了拍刚才猫躺过的位置，又躺了下来。

不知道Loki现在在哪，Thor望着天花板叹息一声，揪紧了两侧的床单。

猫无声无息地跳到Thor的胸前，有那么一瞬间好像露出了嫌弃的表情，他比划了下自己的爪子，高傲地动了动尾巴。Thor以为他怕自己会赶走他，伸手摸了摸猫的后背安抚道：“你可以留下，但是要答应我，不许再弄乱我的客厅。”

“喵！”猫不屑极了，把全身上下的重量都压在了Thor身上。

雷神被他逗笑了，“要是Loki在这里，他一定会喜欢你的。”不知道是不是错觉，Thor觉得猫的身体僵了一下，Thor疑惑地看着那张猫脸，猫又适时把脑袋转了个方向，身后的尾巴动了动，转过头来时Thor仍在盯着他，他不满地叫了一声，才让Thor移开了目光。

这家伙真是怪好玩的。Thor抚上尖尖的猫耳，明知道猫不能回应他还是说：“咳，我觉得你重了，压得我还挺难受的，难道你在外面反而吃得更好？”

猫觉得他是胡言乱语，踩着他的脸跳到了床的一边，钻进了被子里留给Thor一个背影，男人发出愉快的笑声，大概也是累了，不久后便慢慢睡去。

而当房间渐渐安静下来，猫翻了个身，凑近了Thor的手臂。

Loki没想过Thor会这么快就找到这来，但事实上Thor也不知道此刻自己就在他身边，

黑猫皱着脸凝视雷神的睡颜，他现在的魔力不够……不过他也不想让Thor知道自己就是这只黑猫，也许Thor不会介意他变成了什么样，但Loki介意。

转念自暴自弃地想，反正都已经变成了猫……Loki凑到Thor身边，盯着雷神饱满的胸肌，把脑袋枕了上去——人形的时候他从没这样干过，Loki翻了个白眼放任自己堕落的行为，如果Thor现在没穿衣服，他可能还会舔舔那块离自己最近的胸肌。

身材这么完美，Loki嫉妒地想。

然而光把半个身子靠在硬邦邦的肌肉上很快就让猫感到了不舒服，Loki思考着是要把整个身体都移到Thor胸前压死他好还是乖乖下去到一边睡好，最后不情愿地从Thor胸前滑了下来，刚好雷神翻了个身，甩手压住了Loki的尾巴。

Loki抽了抽嘴角，差点从床上跳起来抓花Thor的脸。

“Loki……”

一波未平一波又起，还没意识到那是Thor的梦呓，Loki吓得浑身的毛都炸了起来，回头发现男人还紧闭着眼睛，他才放松着找准角度把自己的尾巴救了出来，走到了Thor的枕头边趴下准备入睡。

接下来要怎么办？Loki不知道Laufey留下的伤什么时候会好，但他不能一直这样隐瞒Thor下去。

之后每天早晨醒来，Loki都没再看到Thor，然而通过辨别厨房里的早餐丰盛度，Loki可以判断今天Thor出门是否匆忙。他总是很早出去，很晚回来，带着各国各地的味道，脸上的胡渣一天天厚了起来，却很少打理。直觉告诉Loki，Thor这么劳累是为了找他，虽然不知道他是用什么方式在寻找，但Loki依然有点良心不安，毕竟他就在这里，一直让Thor白费功夫。

即使Thor总是很晚回来，Loki却总是坐在沙发上等待。他发誓自己只是在等加餐而已绝对没有别的想法，从Thor碗里把肉抢过来的那种成就感无与伦比。

尽管对一只猫来说Thor已经给了Loki足够的食粮，但Loki显然不是普通猫，所以每天等到Thor回来他都快饿扁了。Thor不止一次感叹过他吃得多，超过了正常猫的饮食水平。

“我还是没找到他。”

某次吃饭间隙听见Thor如此感叹，Loki差点被鱼刺卡到喉咙，抬头看见男人眼睛里的忧郁，内心不禁涌起一股罪恶感。

“听说他被Laufey重伤了。”Thor揉了揉太阳穴，“哎，即使他怕被约顿人找到，也不能藏得这么隐秘连我也找不到吧。”

Loki在心里翻白眼，不然这哪叫隐藏行踪啊？

“来吧小家伙，吃饱了吧？我带你上楼。”见Loki面前的食盒空了，Thor抽了张面巾纸擦干净他嘴巴上的酱汁，把Loki抱了起来，真奇怪，他家的猫也吃意大利面，感觉人类食物里就没有他不能吃的。Thor苦笑着揉了揉猫的脑袋，一步步往卧室走去。

“说真的你是不是吃得太好了，我怎么觉得你又重——喂，说好了不准用指甲威胁我的，不然我就把它们都剪光。”Thor眯起眼来看着猫龇牙咧嘴的样子，“该夸你聪明吗，每次都能听懂我在说你坏话。”把猫放在了房间一角，Thor心知等会他又会跳到床上来的，果然还没等他躺上床，猫已经霸占了被窝。

虽然没给猫洗过澡，但他好像总是香喷喷的，难道当Thor不在家的时候，他机灵地自己去洗了澡？Thor摸了摸没有虱子的猫咪躺下身来，明天他还要继续寻找Loki，这家伙比猫难对付多了，他根本没有线索证明Loki在哪，但他必须寻找。

“希望我能早点找到他——不过那样我可能就会离开中庭了，你要怎么办呢？”Thor看着黑猫柔顺的纯色皮毛叹了口气。

16

为了寻找Loki，Thor去遍了九界，到处打听有没有人见过传送魔法或者遗留的魔法痕迹，但过去的一两个星期里他一无所获。他决定新的一周要去华纳海姆，因为路程相对遥远，他不得不在那儿待上几天再回来，所以周日晚上他特地出门买了几袋猫粮放在黑猫可以接触到的位置，叮嘱黑猫饿了就自己吃。

也不知道猫有没有听懂他的话，但他可能不会喜欢新食物，没办法，Thor总不能做一大盆意大利面让猫吃上三天吧——那样他会拉肚子的。

解决好了猫的吃食问题，Thor又警告了他不准随地大小便，在猫古怪的眼神下，雷神离开了中庭。

Thor在华纳海姆待了将近四天才回家，华纳的魔法师太多，以至于要分辨那些魔法痕迹是不是Loki留下的花了Thor不少时间。他找了好几天仍然毫无收获，九界就快被他翻遍了，如果Loki一直不现身……Thor担心了起来，想得也越来越坏。

唯一的安慰大概是在经历了几天忙碌后他家的猫还活着，没把自己饿死，Thor一进门就看见他躺在沙发上睡得十分安稳，翻过身来露出肚皮，Thor走到他身边刚想把他抱起来，却发现猫仿佛……又长胖了。

呃，一只正常的成年公猫会在短时间内胖这么多吗？Thor抓抓头发，找不到Loki已经很令人难过了，猫可不要得什么病，那样就麻烦了……Thor十分担心，不顾自身的疲倦想立刻带猫去宠物医院看个急诊。

这时，放在桌上的手机响了起来，上面写满了未接来电，Thor去华纳海姆的时候没把手机带在身上。

“喂，Tony。”Thor一手抱着猫一手接起了电话。

“噢上帝，总算不是你家小宠物接的电话了——说真的你居然养了猫？”Tony埋怨道，“嘿，这段时间你去哪里了？还没找到你的宝贝Loki？”

“猫接了电话？他有跟你问好吗？”Thor哭笑不得，“我刚从华纳回来，想带猫去做个检查，正准备出门。”

“做检查？去宠物医院吗？你干脆来复仇者大厦吧，反正Banner博士有各种各样的仪器，肯定够用。”Tony适时邀请道。

Thor考虑了一下觉得Tony说的有理，便答应了下来，“好的，那我现在过去，几分钟后到。”

“为了避免引起纽约人民的注意你可别飞——”Tony的话还没说完，Thor就挂了电话。赶紧确认了他的猫没事，明天Thor还得继续出门寻找他的爱人，所以别告诉他不能用飞的，Thor一出门天边就打起闪电。

不出一分钟，他就到了复仇者大厦。

“喵？”大概是Thor的臂弯太温暖，或是他睡得太沉，猫直到进了大厦才醒了过来，脑子还没开始运转，刚打完呵欠就被Thor带到了布满冰冷仪器的房间里。

“我需要给他做个检查。”Thor把锤子放在桌上对一旁的Tony说，反应过来发现猫挣扎着想从控制台上跳下来，他赶忙走过去按住猫的身体，“快点Tony，他可能是害怕或者紧张……嘿，小家伙，没事的，你不要乱动，噢！”他被挠了一爪，努力把猫固定在扫描台上，没想到猫居然使劲挣扎起来。

Tony见事态不好也不敢拖沓，急忙按下控制台上的几个按钮，一道红光扫过Thor和猫的身体，Tony打趣道：“万一扫描出来躯体重叠太多还得再来一次……噢等等，Thor我劝你最好来看看这个……松开你的猫，他跑不出去的，我把实验室的门都关上了。”

Thor瞥见Tony紧皱的眉头赶忙把猫放开，快步走到他身边。

钢铁侠指着显示屏上的一块区域闷声问：“你家的猫是雄性？你也是雄性？……嘿，我只是确认一下！你仔细看这里，他肚子里有东西，我不知道，但那看起来是生命迹象——”

“所以呢？”Thor挠挠后脑不耐烦地问。

“你还不明白？用最通俗易懂的话来说就是——”Tony瞪了雷神一眼，“你的猫，怀孕了！但同时他是个男孩，所以这不正常，懂吗？”

怀孕了？谢天谢地他不是长胖了，不对。怀孕？？Thor惊讶地看着已经跑到角落里的黑猫，现在地球上的生物也不分性别了吗？孩子的父亲是谁？？！他的猫跟谁——

“Thor，我还有个坏消息要告诉你。”Tony脸色古怪，打断了Thor脑内还没结束的臆测。这实在是太古怪了，Tony拉过Thor的手臂，把他的脑袋按到显示屏前，“呃，我怀疑……好吧，我从你的猫身上扫描到了一个他不应该有的东西——魔法波动。而分析数据显示，他前阵子受过重伤，现在还没痊愈。”

受过重伤，魔法波动，黑猫，绿眼，怀孕。

Thor愣了几秒钟，反应过来Tony已经离开，想必他也猜到了这只黑猫究竟是谁，想给Thor留个私人空间。

他忽然不知道该用什么表情来应对眼前的一切。

惊喜，苦涩，爱恋，担忧，万般情绪涌上心头。每晚入睡前他都在想Loki会在哪，从没想过Loki就在他的枕边。而现在——诸神在上啊，他还怀孕了，Thor深吸了口气，企图使自己冷静下来，走到Loki身边。

黑猫蹲在角落，仿佛已经知道刚才发生了什么，他甩着尾巴，毫不在意地盯着一旁的地砖。

“我很高兴，Loki，你安然无恙，就在我身边。”Thor蹲下身来，喉咙发涩，“我听说了约顿海姆发生的事，我很抱歉那时候我不在……我以为我再也见不到你了。不得不说，你的魔法很厉害。”

“……跟我回阿斯加德吧，Loki，我们再重新办一个婚礼，这次没有契约书，没有虚假，跟我结婚好吗？”

Thor上前，把猫抱起来，Loki没有拒绝，把软软的爪子扒在Thor胸前，久了闷闷地说：“你的反应真是太迟钝了。”

“你答应了是吗？”Thor嬉笑一声，Loki在心里翻了个白眼，不然他现在还有地方可去吗？

Thor抱紧了猫的身体，想起什么又紧张兮兮地问道：“对了，Laufey把你伤得很重？！他伤到了哪里？你还好吗？还有，我们有了孩子？！Loki你怎么敢不告诉我你怀孕了！”

他不提还好，一提Loki更加气愤。他压根不知道自己怀孕了，还以为只是食欲大动，有那么几次他恨不得把Thor一起吃了……噢对，怀孕了……他能不能拿这个要挟Laufey？不，还是算了，他不想再回约顿海姆丢人了。Loki仔细思考了一下，他怀了Thor的孩子，这听起来有点恐怖，甚至超出他以往的认知，但看见Thor这么担忧，不禁觉得手中筹码激增，Loki的心情好多了。

“我只知道我现在的魔力没法把自己变回去，不过他没伤到要害……”Loki一路被Thor抱出复联大厦（那几个中庭人又盯着他看了一会儿），直到回到家里他才得以离开Thor的怀抱跳到了地板上，为此Thor发出了一声惊呼。

“Loki！你应该让我把你放下来，而不是这样危险地跳跃！”Thor赶忙把猫又抱到了沙发上，想要看看他有没有摔到哪里，没想到Loki一爪子招呼了上来，Thor痛呼一声，转而又笑了起来，“说真的，见到你好好的，我真的很高兴。”

“你已经说了两遍了。”Loki弓起背部，“猫不会因为这么点距离的跳跃而摔伤，你不要一直想着我怀孕了，难道你就没有别的什么想问的吗？”

Thor摸摸脑袋，“那你愿意告诉我那天究竟发生了什么吗？”

Loki的背部一僵，不情愿地、但又为引开Thor的注意力不得不把故事简单交待了一遍。

Loki认为，Byleist一直在等Thor独自离开约顿海姆，他贿赂了Loki宫中前阵子遣散的一些侍从，以此证明Thor和Loki的婚姻并不如事实上那样美满，Laufey本就有疑心，再加上Byleist添油加醋地把他拿到的一些证据公之于众，Laufey果然勃然大怒。

“你那时候明明可以不承认的，反正只是一些流言蜚语，而且我们不是已经相爱了吗？”Thor皱起眉头，“这可是大罪——”

“你不了解我父王的性格，他之前就试探过我是不是为了政治利益和你结婚，尽管后来事情发展超乎我们的想象，但他已经起疑，一旦坐实再也听不进别人的话，所以我必须认罪。而且如果Byleist请求父王搜查我的宫殿，那份契约书……万一在他手上，或者被搜出来，只会让我更丢脸，你不会忘了契约书上的等价交换条件写得一清二楚吧？”Loki懒懒地回应。

“那为什么要给我留下离婚协议？”Thor最不满的就是这件事，他并不想当被甩的那方。

“傻子。”Loki咒骂道，“难道我们两个人都要卷进来吗？那我就真的完蛋了——而且你只要签了那份离婚协议，我们的契约书就会消失，再也不会被人发现。”

“不对，Loki！”Thor打断道，“离婚书是早就准备好的是不是？你一直都对我们没有信心，心想万一事发就离开我，省的被我看笑话——而且契约书上写明了你要帮我回到阿斯加德，如果事情败露我可能又会被流放，那就算是你违约了，会被咒语惩罚——Loki，你应当对我有点信心的。”

被揭穿了心思，猫又威胁地露出利爪，他以为Thor会生气，然而雷神只是摇摇头抓住他的爪子，然后无奈地在他耳边说：“我的确觉得你是个诡计多端的家伙，但是Loki——你给我的第一印象从不是什么天真无邪，我喜欢的你也一直是这样的你。今天搜遍了华纳海姆，我以为我不会再见到你了，然而你出现在这……准备好继续和我一起生活了吗，Loki Odinson。”

Loki被Thor一连串的情话砸懵了脑子，这太古怪了，他以前从不这么多话，机灵起来简直可恨——但也许是孕夫的反应稍稍迟钝，Loki仔细咀嚼完这段话时，Thor已经把他放下，去给他做饭了。

看着在厨房里忙碌的身影，Loki扁了扁嘴叹了口气，好吧，阿斯加德的另一个王，听起来并不比约顿王差。猫美滋滋地动了动尾巴，跳下沙发走进厨房。

尾声

回到阿斯加德后Thor当即把Loki带去神后宫，请求Frigga把他变回原样。

“所以你决定了？不要克里人的王子——”

“母后，你在说什么！”Thor头疼地看着Frigga，赶忙阻止了她的惊世之语，回头瞥见已经恢复了人形的Loki正坐在椅子上喝红茶，他的肚子看起来没有很大，比他是猫的时候要小多了，但Thor的目光仍旧很难从他身上移开，担心着Loki和他肚子里的小生命。

正巧这时Loki也望了过来，冲他哼了一声。

Thor笑了起来，握住Frigga的手，“母后，我和Loki想重新举办一场婚礼。”

“噢，Odin知道你的决定吗？他可能会不高兴。”Frigga有点担心，毕竟众神之父还对之前的事耿耿于怀。

“但，他总要让他的孙女有个完整的家庭。”Thor眨眨眼，在看见Frigga惊讶的眼神时笑了起来。

他们上次的婚礼是在约顿海姆办的，这在Frigga心中一直是个遗憾，毕竟Thor是阿萨未来的君主，草草在约顿结束了婚礼不是什么佳闻。然而正当九界风传Thor和Loki离婚一事时，他们又突然决定结婚，这令大多数神族都十分困惑。

和约顿不同的是，阿斯加德的婚礼礼节极其繁复，Loki被摆弄了一个早上脖子都酸了，他在心里咒骂着Thor，无视另一位新郎之前为这场婚礼做出的种种努力。

Loki看着镜子里阿萨风格的服饰——其实这也不全是阿斯加德人的喜好，其中很明显可以看到一些约顿海姆的元素，看来是Frigga念及他的身份特意做的礼服——然而他已经被约顿王室除名了、不再具有继承资格，想到这里，Loki就忍不住握紧了拳头，Laufey仍旧没有原谅他。

整个九界应该都知道他们复婚的消息，但约顿海姆置若罔闻。Loki有点难过，毕竟Laufey是他唯一的亲人了，也疼他疼了上千年，虽然这次是Loki有错在先，可没想到他们的父子情竟然说断就断。

Loki心里不好过，也不打算让待会来接他的Thor这么轻易就把他从神后宫中带走。

算好了时间，待一众侍女退下，等到Thor开门的那一瞬间，Loki突然幻化出无数个自己。他把手撑在桌前，对一进门就愣神了的雷神微笑着说：“我们来玩个游戏，Thor。”

Thor觉得Loki今天的服饰比上次婚礼的要艳丽不少，他欣喜地推门进来还没组织好称赞的语言，眼前就倏地出现了无数幻影，将他围在中间，Loki玩味的笑容让Thor顿时把话都咽了回去。

“Loki，时间无多，快跟我去神殿吧。”Thor急忙上前捉住其中一个Loki的手，却无法抓稳，只碰散了那个幻影。

“Thor，找出真正的我在哪，我就乖乖跟你去神殿。” 余下的Loki都冲Thor笑，令后者有些毛骨悚然。

这让他怎么找？Thor急得差点把戴好的发饰拆下来扔到地上，可Loki明显一副他找不出来就不结婚了的态度——现在诸神都在神殿里准备观礼，他们要是迟到了，Odin的脸将丢遍九界。

情急之下他唤来妙尔尼尔，Thor知道被触摸到的幻影会消失，而真的Loki是无法顷刻消失的，尽管幻影会源源不断地出现，但Loki只有一个。

Thor命令妙尔尼尔在宫殿里横冲直撞，击碎了一个又一个幻影。Loki大概是被他这粗暴的寻找方式吓到了，来不及生成新的幻影就被Thor拉出人群。

“找到你了。”Thor召回妙尔尼尔握在手中，揽着Loki的肩膀轻笑道。

Loki不可思议地看着四周还残存的幻影，“不可能……你是怎么做到的？你就不怕我被你的锤子打伤了吗？！”

Thor一边把Loki带出神后宫，一边避而不答。外面已经站着不少侍从在等着迎接他们去主神殿了。

虽然很好奇Thor是怎么在短时间内找到他的，Loki也只能挤出一抹笑容暂时压下自己心中的好奇。

“你不信我有一眼找出你的本事。”Thor笑笑指出。

“不信，你笨得要命。”Loki假意别开脸去。

“的确，在千万个你中找到真正的你很难，但排除了一些后就很简单了。”Thor俯身凑到Loki的耳边，“秘诀在于，只有真正的你锁骨上有淡淡的吻痕。告诉我，我昨晚抱的人不是个幻影吧？”

Loki满脸阴霾，不甘心地伸手掐了Thor的腰一把，不明白自己刚才怎么会想到这么个馊主意。

见Loki的表情变了又变，Thor忍不住笑了起来，走上主神殿的台阶，转身将手伸到Loki面前，他没有说话，但眼睛里的爱意都快溢了出来，Loki不好意思地犹豫了一会儿，最终还是把手递给了他。

“希望这是我们最后一次婚礼了。”Thor打趣着。

Loki的瞳孔微微放大，瞥见神殿上空飞过的鸟儿，嘴角不自觉勾了起来。

思绪忽然回到与Thor的初见那日，他本有那么多选择，却偏偏选中了Thor，若非一见钟情，怎会如此决定？

番外1

“闪电宫太热了。”

是夜Loki躺在床上冲Thor埋怨道。自从他们举办完婚礼，闪电宫便一直被降温魔法笼罩着，这是诸神赐予他们的礼物，但这远远不够。

本来对于一个怀孕的霜巨人来说，最好的去处是约顿海姆，Laufey上星期也送来了贺礼，但Loki好强，依旧不想回去，便只能继续坚持适应阿斯加德的气候。

怀孕以后除了爱吃东西和怕热，Loki倒也没有起别的什么反应，但即使生理十分健康，他也总喜欢换着方法来回折腾Thor。

然而阿萨神祇对此毫无意见，甚至甘之如饴，每天被Loki呼来喝去，Odin说他一点没有下一任阿萨储君的风范。

“我已经觉得蛮凉的了。”Thor眨眨眼，他刚擦拭完妙尔尼尔，赤着上身觉得有股冷气在宫里飘荡。

这是Loki怀孕的第二个月，Thor温和地躺上床去，盯着Loki的肚子温柔地看。

“喂，别用这么傻的眼神看着我。”Loki翻了个白眼，“说不定这不是你的孩子——”

“你乱说。”Thor振振有词，“那不然是谁的，两个月前……大概是你发情那次？”

“警告你，我可没有发情，那是被催情！”Loki纠正着Thor的用词，慢慢靠了过去，“霜巨人又不是动物，大家都没有发情期。”

Thor摸摸Loki的后颈笑了笑，“你确定？也许是你体质特殊……或者其实大家都有，而你不知道而已。”话刚说完他就被Loki掐了一把，靠在他身边的小巨人翻了个身跨坐在他腿间，Thor的眼睛暗了暗，做了个警告的手势，可Loki并不在意他的威胁，手指滑到了他的胯下。

一时间寝殿里安静了下来，Loki解开Thor的裤子把手探了进去，他揉捏着前端，不一会儿就听见Thor的闷哼，紧接着男人握住他的手，蓝眼睛里满是警告，Loki得意地笑了起来，缓缓伏低身子，伸出舌头舔了暗紫色的阳具一口，灵巧的手指揉捏着沉甸甸的囊带，见Thor头上聚集着细密的汗珠，Loki低声问：“不是很凉爽吗？你怎么会出汗。”

“Loki，不行。”Thor按捺住心里蒸腾起的情欲，努力想把Loki拉起来，但霜巨人挥开了他的手，艳红的舌头在他的阴茎上转了一圈，又一圈，舌尖戳刺着顶端的敏感——操，Thor真想把他摔在床上好好处罚一顿！

“为什么不行？”Loki一副“我不是在征求你的意见”的表情，将想起身的雷神压回床上，把垂落的发别到耳后，他含住硬挺的性器，舌头一下一下地点着Thor的马眼，手指抚弄着后头的囊袋，Loki没打算给Thor做深喉，但手口并用也足以让雷神在嘴里缴械。他一边抚弄着Thor，一边解开了自己的睡袍，手指往后想给自己扩张，却呜咽一声发现甬道里湿润不已。

Thor生怕伤到Loki，僵持着不敢动作，而他的合法丈夫在将他将近逼到高潮时放过了他的阴茎，撑着手臂慢慢凑到了Thor唇边，舌尖在Thor的唇瓣上划过。一时间Thor眼里只看得见Loki翕动的鼻翼和绿色的虹膜，雷神忍不住伸手搂过Loki的脑袋和他交换了一个亲吻，舔舐他的唇舌和口腔内壁，听见Loki发出好听的呻吟。

“我最近总有一些不太合时宜的想法，比如，想要你。”Loki坦率地说出自己的欲望，转过身半跪在床上扶着Thor的性器慢慢插入湿润的肠道，他僵直腰部，Thor无可奈何，伸手帮他把自己操了进去，阴囊终于撞上那两瓣饱满的臀肉时两人都发出了满足的叹息，Loki仰起脖颈，脖子上尽是湿黏的汗珠，顺着脊背下滑，看得Thor心口一热，Loki懒懒地回过头命令，“你来动，不要太——嗯，太重——啊——”

“轻了你会放过我吗？”Thor得到命令起身搂过Loki的身体尽量不要压到他的腹部，阴茎被湿黏火热的肠肉包裹着，加上之前Loki的口交Thor觉得今天他的耐力下降了许多，托着Loki的臀肉他往熟悉的位置撞去，感觉Loki浑身发颤，肠道里的粘液越来越多，湿润得他进出无碍，几下撞到敏感带上Loki抓着他的手臂撩下几道划痕，喉咙里发出难耐的闷哼。

“继续，嗯，不要废话……哈嗯……”他的乳头被Thor狠狠地捏了一把，常年握着锤子的手刮过乳尖，Loki浑身发颤，舒爽地瘫在Thor怀中，蹭过雷神的胡渣，他伸手撸动自己的阴茎，同时乳头和G点都被Thor侵犯着，Loki爽得蜷起脚趾，高潮的时候精液溅到了他的腹部和胸口，Thor恶趣味地沾起一点白浊揉捏Loki的乳尖，他力气不小，有点疼，但舒服极了，孕期脾气差的男人发泄后像被捋顺毛的猫一样靠在他肩头，懒懒地白了他一眼。

Thor本想见好就收，他自己没高潮倒不要紧，没想到Loki泄了一次还不满足，收紧穴肉不让他退出，Thor红了眼，让Loki起来躺倒在床铺上，他乖顺地抱着腿露出被Thor操得合不拢的穴口，等雷神重新进入。

Loki喜欢Thor带来的风雨雷电，他每次都觉得自己像被劈开了动弹不得，呜咽着接受雷神给予他的一切，Thor一边操那湿软的肠肉，一边低下头来吻他的眼角，Loki睁眼看到蓝眼睛里的占有欲，阴茎充血硬挺，蹭着Thor的下腹。

“快点，重点……”Loki要求，觉得粘液蹭在穴口处沾湿了Thor的耻毛还有身下的床单，Loki曲起手指，下身紧紧吮着Thor的硬物，感觉他在体内涨大，然后不断撞着敏感带，一股热液喷洒在肠道上，Loki喘息着又射了一次。

Thor见好就收，Loki已经泄了两次，小腹上星星点点，唇色红润，他勾着笑看Thor准备怎么做。Thor撤出阴茎，粗壮的阳具对着Loki的脸撸了几下，小巨人火上浇油地戳了戳Thor的腰窝，雷神低喝一声，白浊溅得到处都是。

“满意了吗？”Thor无奈地喘着气从Loki身上下来。

Loki舔掉唇边的精液笑着说：“还可以，下次你也这么配合就好了。”

Thor叹了口气，希望霜巨人的孕期能短一些。

Fin.


End file.
